Resident Evil in Stargate SG1
by JediClutz
Summary: This will become a miniseries as soon as more chapters are posted. Anubis has somehow obtained the Tvirus and the Free Jaffa are his first target. SG1 and several RE characters join forces to try to stop the powerful Goa'uld before all is lost. Ch. 5 up!
1. Recruits Part 1

Resident Evil in Stargate SG-1 By JediClutz 

Episode 1: Recruits Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Stargate SG-1, or any of its characters.

Somewhere in the dark and remote desert landscape of Nevada, three men in dark gray suits stand just inches away from the ruined remains of an old, wooden farmhouse. A slight breeze whispers through small cracks and holes from the ancient structure. Sounds of a crying coyote echo from the distant mountains as it sweeps through the barren wasteland. A full moon slightly brightens the chilly night. One of the waiting men, with a full, thin beard and short brown hair, stands in front of the group with a black briefcase in one hand. He stares down a long, windy dirt road as if he was expecting someone to arrive at their location.

A large, black van in the distance speeds towards the group, throwing clouds of dust and sand into the air. The bearded man smiles as the van, eventually, slows down and pulls up nearby them. The doors open and Wesker, along with two men dressed in black suits and armed with MP-5 submachine guns, steps out of the vehicle and walks towards the waiting group carrying a large steel briefcase. His guards follow close to him.

"Good evening, gentlemen," spoke the bearded man. "My name is Richard Hopkins and I work for The Trust. We're a very secret organization so we try our best to keep things as discreetly as possible. You must be Albert Wesker."

"Yes. Umbrella was becoming weak after many world governments learned about the corporation's experiments and research on bio-organic weapons. I work for another similar organization now. So what do you have for me?"

"In this briefcase that I'm holding, contains files on many top secret U.S. government projects. Some of them are on the SGC."

"I've heard about that military base in Colorado. There have been rumours about an alien device called the Stargate hidden in the mountain," said Wesker, taking interest in the files.

"It's true," said Richard. "It's a portal that allows instant travel to other worlds in the galaxy. Anyway, did you bring what we've requested?"

"Right here," answered Wesker. The two men exchanged briefcases. Richard opens up the one received from Wesker and finds several large metal vials inside. He picks one out and observes it with amazement."Careful. That stuff is very infectous."

"So this is the infamous T-virus. The bioweapon that can turn a person into the walking dead. I think we have a deal," said Richard. Wesker looks around at The Trust members only to see them and the old farmhouse.

"How did you guys get here in the first place?" asked Wesker. "I don't see any vehicles nearby besides ours." Richard places the T-virus sample back into its briefcase and shuts it.

"Oh, we have better means of transportation," answered Richard. "It's been a pleasure trading with you, Wesker. Perhaps we may meet again someday." He pulls an odd, circulur small device out of his suit pocket and presses a button in the center. Suddenly, the light seemed to shift around The Trust members as a bright flash erupted from where they stood. Then, they were nowhere to be found. Wesker and his guards look around their surroundings in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" said one of the guards, still confused. "They were there and now they're gone." Wesker opens the briefcase he received, revealing a large bundle of government files. He smiles.

"That, my friend, was an example of what we have yet to discover ...and, eventually, claim."

Two months later at Stargate Command, Brig. Genernal Jack O'Neill and SG-1 are gathered around the long table in the Briefing Room for a short meeting. Beyond a set of three large glass windows, the Stargate rests in the middle of a much larger room. A steel-grated ramp leads up to the gate.

"According to intelligence gathered by the Tok'ra," said Colonal Samantha Carter, "the Goa'uld System Lords have been fighting a losing war against Baal's forces." O'Neill interrupts Carter.

"Well I guess that's alright. Saves us the time and need to bring down those snakeheads."

"I have more, sir," said Carter. "It seems that Baal is no longer the main leader of his empire. One undercover Tok'ra agent found Baal talking to who appears to be Anubis."

"What!" said O'Neill, slightly raising his voice.

"Wait a minute," said Dr. Daniel Jackson. "Anubis found himself isolated on a freezing planet. He cannot ascend to a higher plane of existance without having the other Ascended intervene."

"Yeah. He should still be freezing his butt off on that planet. Why would Baal want to pick up Anubis anyway?" asked O'Neill.

"We don't know yet, sir," responded Carter. "Maybe Baal hoped to gather knowledge on Ancient weapons from Anubis, but his plan didn't turn out the way he wanted it to."

"Anubis now lives as a form of dark energy," said Daniel, "He'll be needing new hosts all of the time since each host would start to decay." The coversation turns to silence. After a very short while, O'Neill turns to Teal'c, who was sitting opposite from him.

"So Teal'c, how are your buddies doing in the Jaffa Rebellion?" asked O'Neill.

"We are growing in numbers. More Jaffa are throwing down their past beliefs and are learning what it is like to be free," said Teal'c.

The base's alarm goes off and the red warning lights dim on and off. Walter's voice is heard from the PA speakers. "Warning. Unscheduled offworld activation."

Outside the Briefing Room through the windows, the red chevrons on the Stargate start to light up and the symbols rotate. O'Neill and the others stand up and they head out of the room. They reach the Control Room, which was located just under the Briefing Room, and to where Walter was waiting for them. All seven chevrons on the Stargate have been activated and a loud blast is heard from behind the closed iris. Walter turns to look at O'Neill.

"I'm receiving a GDO transmission from the wormhole, sir," said Walter, turning back to the gate controls. "It's Bra'tac."

"You know what to do. Open the iris," ordered O'Neill. Walter activates the iris controls and the titanium iris quickly slides open. Bra'tac, in his Jaffa suit, emerges from the glowing portal. O'Neill and SG-1 make their way from the Control Room down to the Gate Room. The main blast door opens and they walk in to greet Bra'tac. A shocked and worried look is present on his face. Teal'c walks up to him.

"Master Bra'tac. Is there something that troubles you?" asks Teal'c.

"I am afraid I bring some very bad and disturbing news," answered Bra'tac, "Anubis has attacked one of our large encampments with a very terrible and new weapon. Many of our brothers have turned insane and savagely attacked others like mindless beasts. They too, later joined the bloodthristy ones and continued to attack the Jaffa. This does not fair well for us with Anubis back in power." The whole group looks at each other with shocked looks after hearing Bra'tac's news.

Later, back in the Briefing Room, Teal'c sits at the table beside Bra'tac while Daniel and O'Neill are seated on the opposite site. They all watch Carter as she stands next to a blank screen. A projected image of an enlarged microscopic virus fills the screen and Carter explains her presentation to the group.

"This is called the T-virus. It's a biological toxin created by the Umbrella Corporation for use in bioweapons. According to their research, the virus is capable of turning a normal human being into something like the walking dead."

"You mean like a zombie?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes sir," answered Carter. "Umbrella was eventually shutdown by several governments, including ours, from around the world several months ago after the Raccoon City and Antarctic incidents. Some competitors have been trying to obtain the virus for either research or selling purposes."

"Maybe The Trust might have been involved with one of those organization," said Daniel.

"Yes, but how did Anubis manage to obtain the T-virus?" interrupted O'Neill.

"The Trust have access to an Al'kesh left behind from Osiris," explained Daniel. "They've probably left our solar system and were captured by Anubis' forces."

"This weapon poses a great threat to all who oppose Anubis, including the Free Jaffa," said Bra'tac. "Some of our warriors have left our cause to rejoin their false gods, thinking this is punishment for betraying them."

"We cannot allow this to destroy our freedom," said Teal'c. "Anubis must be stopped at all costs and this virus must be eliminated."

"Well, I guess all we have to do is find his base of operations and destroy all of his bioweapons before he could use them," said O'Neill.

"I don't think it's that simple, sir," said Carter. "We need more intelligence and, maybe, some people who have dealt with Umbrella and its creations in the past." O'Neill thinks to himself for a bit and, then, he speaks.

"I guess we could use a few more recruits around here. Carter, do you know anyone who has fought these zombies and monsters before and where they are?"

"I only know one in the U.S. government, but he might be able to contact others," answered Carter.

"Alright, you try to call him and tell him to get here sometime tomorrow afternoon," ordered O'Neill. "I might want to talk to him when he gets here."

"Yes sir," responded Carter. She walks over to the projector to shut it off. Then, she heads out of the room. O'Neill looks at Bra'tac.

"Bra'tac, you are welcome to stay here if you wish," O'Neill offered.

"I think I'll be needed by my people during this dark time, but I thank you for your offer," said Bra'tac. "I should probably return to Chulak fairly soon."

Next day, O'Neill sits at his desk in his office and sorts through various files and paperwork. All is silent until a young guard in uniform marches in and salutes. He looks up to see the guard standing right in front of him.

"General O'Neill, you have a visitor from the government, sir," said the guard. O'Neill starts to look confused as if he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Huh?...Ohhhh, right. Please send him in," said O'Neill. The guard salutes again and walks out of the office. Leon, in a government agent suit and tie, walks in and stands before O'Neill. He introduces himself.

"Good afternoon, General O'Neill. I'm Agent Leon S. Kennedy from the United States government," said Leon.

"Oh, please. Have a seat," said O'Neill, pointing to a small leather chair which was facing his desk. Leon sits down in the chair and both him and O'Neill are silent as they face each other, waiting for a word to be spoken.

"Uhhh...you wanted to see me, General?" asked Leon.

"Uhhh..yes. Are you familiar with our Stargate program?" asked O'Neill.

"From what I've read in some files, it's very interesting," said Leon. "Is it true that you have a device here that can take you to alien worlds?"

"This is the one and only place that has that kind of travel," answered O'Neill. "Anyway, the reason why I had Col. Carter call you here was because a strong and powerful enemy in our galaxy has somehow obtained the T-virus and is using it in weapons on some allies of ours. According to some files I've looked up, it says that you and some others have fought Umbrella and its monsters in the past. We could probably use someone like you to help us know what we're dealing with. Are you willing to?"

"Sure...Do I get to travel through the Stargate, sir?" asked Leon.

"You would be a member of an SG team soooo...yeah," said O'Neill.

"Great," said Leon, smiling.

"Oh, and one more thing," reminded O'Neill. "Do you think you could try to get recruits that might want to join the SGC?"

"Yes sir," answered Leon. "As a matter of fact, I know many people who I could contact. I'll bring some more recruits next week."

"Good. I guess I'll be seeing you next week," said O'Neill.

"Thank you, sir," said Leon. Both him and O'Neill shake hands and he walks out of the General's Office. O'Neill goes back to sorting through the paperwork on his desk.

A week later in the Briefing Room, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, Claire, and Barry are seated on one side of the briefing table. Chris, Jill and Rebecca had found seats on the other side. Rebecca curiously stares at Teal'c, mainly at the golden serpent mark on his forehead, while the others carried on miscellanious conversations amongst each other. Leon stood right beside the door leading to the General's Office. The windows that once revealed the Gate Room were blocked by a metal shutter on the other side. The door opens and O'Neill walks in to find, to his surprise, the new recruits still in civilian fashion. The coversations turn to silence as they all turned to look at the general and Leon speaks to him.

"Ah, good to see you General," said Leon. "I've been able to assemble a small team here for the SGC. I think they would be fit enough to travel through the Stargate, sir. Allow me to introduce them." He begins to introduce each recruit, starting with Rebecca. "This is Rebecca Chambers, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Claire Redfield." O'Neill carefully observes the group, trying to think of something to say to them. He expresses a small smile.

"Hi," said O'Neill, quietly. He looks at Leon. "...uh, Leon. Can I have a small talk with you in my office?"

"Yes sir," replied Leon. He follows O'Neill into the office and closes the door. Noticing Rebecca, who was still staring at him curiously, Teal'c smiles and he speaks to her.

"I am a Jaffa," responded Teal'c.

"Oh," said Rebeeca. "...What's a Jaffa?" Teal'c doesn't answer and just stares at her, raising one eyebrow.

Meanwhile in O'Neill's office, O'Neill speaks to Leon as he was a little upset about Leon's choice of recruits.

"When I said new recruits, I was hoping for military personel who were experienced in dealing with Umbrella," said O'Neill, furiously yet quiet. "Those people out there are civilians. They shouldn't even be here on the base."

"But sir," replied Leon, "these people have played a key role in the Umbrella Corporation's downfall. Some of them are former S.T.A.R.S members and they were responsible for exposing Umbrella's experiments in bioweapons. Not just that, but all of them have helped bring down several key faculities. They've also had experience in various types of firearms."

"Yes, but out there in the galaxy is a completely different scenario," said O'Neill. "There are enemies far worse and far more dangerous than Umbrella, especially the Goa'uld. I hope you've learned a bit about them already."

"I've read a file on the Goa'uld and I have an idea on how evil and treacherous they can be," said Leon. "The recruits I've picked out have battled creatures created by the T-virus and other bioweapons. Please, I know we can count on them and they really want to see the end of the T-virus because of all the terrible things it has done to the people of Raccoon City." Thinking of a proper decision, O'Neill hesitates and, then, he finally makes up his mind.

"Okay," replied O'Neill. "I'll let them help us out, but I hope they know the risks."

"I think they're willing to take many risks, sir," said Leon.

Both O'Neill and Leon step out of the office and back into the Briefing Room, where the others were waiting for them. O'Neill starts to give out a short speech.

"Uh, good day everyone," started O'Neill. "I'm Brigader General Jack O'Neill and I'm in command of the SGC." He points to the members of SG-1. "Those three personel, who are at this table with us today, are Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. They make up the team SG-1, our exploration and spearhead team. I used to be in command of SG-1 until my promotion to General so now Col. Carter is in command of the team. Before we get into details about stuff like assigning and arranging new teams, I would like to first show all of you the Stargate...Carter?"

"Yes sir," replied Carter. She stands up and walks towards a small button on the right side of the blocked windows. After she pushes the button, the shutters slowly open up and the Gate Room is revealed. The new recruits get up out of their seats in order to get a closer look at the Stargate through the windows. All of them observe it with amazement and astounishment.

"...Wow," said Chris, almost speechless.

"Before actually seeing it myself, I thought it was just a myth. It really does exist," said Barry.

"How does it actually work?" asked Jill.

"What we do first is dial in an address which is really six points focusing on a point of origin," explained Daniel. "Then the..."

"Daniel," interrupted O'Neill.

"Oh, sorry," said Daniel.

"All we do is dial in some chevrons and it creates a wormhole to travel to another planet," explained O'Neill, making the explanation more simpliar than Daniel's well-detailed method. The recruits continued to stare at the gate, still amazed. Then Carter speaks.

"So, are you all ready for your first trip?" asked Carter.

Later, the Stargate starts up and the symbols rotate. The symbols stop and one of the chevrons lights up.

"Chevron one locked," announced Walter, speaking into the microphone from the Control Room. As the gate symbols resume their rotation and more chevrons continue to light up, SG-1 and the recruits stand and wait just outside the open main blast door to the Gate Room.

"So which planet are we going to, Carter?" asked Claire.

"We're going to take a short tour of the Alpha Site," replied Carter. "It's an offworld base of ours."

"You guys have an offworld base? Boy, this is getting better and better," said Barry.

"I guess I have much more to find out what the government's been hiding over the past several years," said Leon.

"This is so unbelievable," said Chris. "I feel like I'm in a science fiction flick."

"Chevron seven locked," shouted Walter, still speaking into the microphone. The last chevron lights up on the point of origin symbol. A violent blue explosion erupts from the gate and the recruits quickly jumped back. The explosion, finally, collapses inward and the portal is created. Everyone in the Gate Room stares and gazes at the shiny portal except SG-1. In the Control Room, O'Neill enters and he borrows the microphone from Walter.

"Carter, you and the others have a go," said O'Neill. Carter turns to the other members of her tour group.

"Alright, let's go," ordered Carter.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

Everyone else follows Carter towards the gate and up the steel ramp. Carter enters through the portal first with Teal'c. Leon follows through first, along with Claire, Daniel, Jill, and Chris. Rebecca and Barry stop just inches from the portal and Rebecca smiles as she takes the time to gaze at the shining energy.

"Wow. It looks so beautiful," commented Rebecca.

"I know. It's amazing. Now please step through," said Barry, growing impatient.

"It almost looks like shining water," continued Rebecca. "Kind of reminds me of..." Finally, Barry pushes her through the portal and, then, he walks through himself.

On the other side, Barry emerges from the portal. The Stargate powers down and the portal disperses. He meets up with the rest of the recruits, who were taking the time to breathe again since it was their first trip through the wormhole and, therefore, had never been used to the fast motion and being dematerialized. The Alpha Site Gate Room had similarities to the one at the SGC, except for it's small size and the lack of blast doors. A hallway led away from the room and into several doorways.

"That was one hell of a rush," said Jill. Claire looks around the room.

"This Gate Room looks almost like the one back on Earth, except smaller," said Claire. "Is this place also underground?"

"The Alpha Site is also built inside a mountain as well," explained Carter. "Our first Alpha Site was attacked by Anubis so we took more safety and security measures when we relocated it here."

"It feels like I'm still back on Earth, but I'm not," said Claire.

"I know," said Leon. "This is awesome. We're actually on a different planet somewhere in the galaxy."

"This base has many of the same vital faculities as the SGC, plus an airstrip," continued Carter.

"Airstrip? You guys keep aircraft here?" asked Chris.

"Yes," replied Carter. "We keep at least two or three fighters in the hanger and one outside on stand by. Come on, I'll show you." After everyone had recovered from the wormhole trip, the group follows Carter down the long hallway.

Outside, a X-302 fighter stands out in front of a large, metal hanger door. The fighter rests on a concrete airstrip which leads out from the hanger and ends at the mouth of a dense forest. The tour group exits out of a doorway in the face of the rocky mountain. They spot the fighter and are surprised to see such futuristic-looking aircraft.

"What the hell is that?" asked Barry.

"That is the X-302," replied Carter. "It's an advanced craft that was developed at Area 51 for both air and space travel. The design is based on a Goa'uld death glider and it consists of both alien technology and our technology."

"Cool," said Rebecca.

"I flew harriers when I was still back in the Air Force, but this is completely different," said Chris.

"Really?" said Carter. "I never knew you were in the Air Force before. Would you like to go for a test flight?"

"Yeah, I'd really love to," replied Chris, becoming more excited. Carter looks at Daniel.

"Daniel, do you think you could continue on with the tour for me, please?" asked Carter.

"Uhhhh sure. No problem," replied Daniel. He points to the doorway where they first came from. "Right this way." The rest of the tour group follows Daniel through the doorway back into the mountain. Carter and Chris proceed towards the fighter.

Later, above a heavily forested and mountainous landscape, the X-302 soars through the air. The craft engages in tight turns and sudden descents and ascents. Inside the cockpit, Carter pilots the fighter while Chris sits in the backseat, enjoying every bit of the thrilling flight.

"This thing's awesome!" shouted Chris. "This fighter is really manuveorable. A lot more manuveorable than any military jet I've ever came across."

"The X-302 is capable of flying through many tight spots," explained Carter. "It can also dodge many incoming projectiles. I'm about to turn the controls over to you for a while. Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah!" replied Chris excitedly. He readys his hands on the controls in the backseat. Carter activates a code and he gains control of the X-302. Not being used to the fighter at first, Chris only performs basic manuveors in order to get a feel of the controls. A few minutes later, he is pulling off barrel rolls, flips, and other sharp and wild actions. Carter notices Teal'c's voice coming from the communications radio inside the cockpit.

"Col. Carter. Are you there?" asked Teal'c, speaking through the radio.

"I'm here, Teal'c," replied Carter. "What's up?"

"Gen. O'Neill has sent us an urgent message from Earth," said Teal'c. "We should all return back through the Stargate immediately."

"Copy that, Teal'c. Over and out," said Carter. She looks back to see Chris, who was still piloting the fighter. "Sorry we couldn't stay out here for much longer, Chris, but we need head back to the base now."

"No problem," replied Chris. "At least I got a chance to test flight this badass machine. You can fly us back." Carter resumes control of the X-302 and she proceeds to fly back to the Alpha Site.

Back in the SGC Gate Room, the Stargate blasts opens. One of the blast doors opens and O'Neill and Bra'tac walk into the room. Again, a shocked and worried is on Bra'tac's face as he watches the glittering portal and waits beside O'Neill. SG-1 and the rest of the group emerges from the gate. The portal disperses and Teal'c quickly walks over to Bra'tac.

"Master Bra'tac," said Teal'c. "Has something happened again?"

"The situation is getting much worse," replied Bra'tac. "Anubis has attacked one of our main encampments again with the T-virus. This time, most of our warriors on Kel'tesh have succumbed to its evil effects. We tried to prevent it from spreading, but we were too late and outnumbered by the plagued ones. Some Jaffa are still trapped on the planet and I don't know if they're still alive."

The Gate Room is full of silence. Everyone looks at each other as if surprised by the resurfacing of the T-virus.

"We are in desperate need of your help," said Bra'tac.

To Be Continued.

End of Episode.

This is more of an introduction chapter to start a mini-series. There will be a lot more action in upcoming chapters. Please submit a review and tell me what you've thought of it and how I could improve. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. It will be awhile before new chapters are posted.


	2. Recruits Part 2

Resident Evil in Stargate SG-1 By JediClutz 

Episode 2: Recruits Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Stargate SG-1, or any of its characters.

Warning: Character death. Will not be permanent though.

In the silent Briefing Room, Gen. O'Neill stands up behind one end of the large table. He stares downs at the others who have filled up the seats. Bra'tac had found a seat next to Teal'c and Jill. O'Neill taps his fist on the table as he tries to think up of a plan to rescue the stranded Jaffa on Kel'tesh without putting his own personel in serious danger.

"So how many survivors are we talking about, Bra'tac," asked O'Neill.

"Before I had to retreat through the Stargate," replied Bra'tac, "I was told by one of my living warriors that there were five trapped in the encampment. They have barricaded themselves in a small area in order to help fend off the plagued ones. I don't know how long they could last."

"There were about eighty Jaffa at our encampment on Kel'tesh, maybe more," said Teal'c.

"These Jaffa have become mindless cannibals because of the T-virus, right?" asked Leon.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c. Leon turns and looks at O'Neill.

"It sounds like we have a very serious situation here, General," explained Leon. "The virus has different effects on different species. An example would be a spider, let's say a tarantula. If exposed to the virus, it will grow larger than a full-grown human being and become more deadly and aggressive."

"...Yikes," said O'Neill.

"Anubis has been known to use many types of weapons of mass destruction," said Daniel. "He may try to create a more powerful weapon with the virus using Ancient technology."

"Well that can't be good," said Barry.

"I agree," said Chris. "The T-virus has already taken the lives of the citizens of Raccoon City and much more. This has to stop before whole planets are infected."

"We know," said O'Neill, "and we will eventually bring down this bastard just like any other Goa'uld. The only small problem is that he's part Ascended."

"Can these zombie Jaffa be killed, Bra'tac?" asked Claire.

"I have been able to take down a few myself, but they are not easy to eliminate," replied Bra'tac. "It took several blasts from my staff to finally bring down some. However, Tau'ri weapons may be more effective." Claire starts to look confused. She had never heard the word "Tau'ri" before nor she had any idea what it meant.

"What he means by Tau'ri is us. Humans from Earth," Carter explained to Claire.

"Okay," said Claire. "Speaking of weapons, I hope we'll be supplied with some heavy firepower. Who knows what we'll have to face out there."

"All teams will be armed with P90s, a couple of M60s, and grenades," replied O'Neill.

"Sounds good enough," said Jill, "but we have never fought this enemy before."

"Neither have us, so we'll need to exercise extreme caution," said O'Neill.

"I'll be accompanying SG-1 and the others on this rescue mission," said Bra'tac. "I'll try to be as much of help as possible."

"The new recruits will be split into two teams," explained O'Neill. "Jill, Chris, and Leon will be SG-17 while Barry, Claire, and Rebecca will make up SG-18. Jill, since she was once a Delta Force soldier, will be in command of her team. I've recruited another member for the command of SG-18. His name is Captain Mike Williams. He used to be a part of the SGC until his transfer over to the Navy so he's had experience in combat training offworld. Our main objective is to find the survivors on Kel'tesh and get them out of there. Do not hesitate to kill any Jaffa who are infected."

"That would be a wise choice," commented Bra'tac, "since they will attack when they see us. It would also help bring an end to their suffering."

"The whole mission will be led by SG-1," continued O'Neill. "Colonel Carter will be in command and she will give out orders to each team. Any questions?" No one answers him. Everyone at the table remains silent. "Alright. Gear up and meet Carter near the Gate Room at 17:00 hours. You're all dismissed." Everyone starts to empty the briefing table and they head towards the exit except Bra'tac, who walks up to O'Neill. As soon as the others had left, he speaks to him.

"Some of the Jaffa on Kel'tesh were longtime friends of mine," said Bra'tac. "Anubis will pay dearly for the attack." O'Neill places his right hand on Bra'tac's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bra'tac," replied O'Neill. "We all hope that this situation will end soon."

"I know," said Bra'tac. He walks out of the Briefing Room. O'Neill turns and stares down the empty table.

* * *

Later that day, the Stargate activates and the symbols rotate as the dialing process begins. SG-1 and the new teams, all in SG uniforms, stand and wait just behind the right blast door, along with Bra'tac. They are armed with varous types of firearms, mainly P90s. Bra'tac has armed himself with his traditional staff weapon. Among the group was a tall man with a brown crew cut, who was standing beside Carter. It was Capt. Williams.

"It's great to be back here at the SGC, Carter," said Williams. "I've had a more exciting experience going offworld than spending time on a ship."

"But I thought you liked being on boats more than anything," replied Carter.

"Well, of course I still like boats, but I really do miss going through the Stargate," said Williams. "Exploring new worlds, fighting those pesky Goa'uld." He looks arounds at the other team members, surprised to see the new faces. "I've never seen these people here before. Are they new?"

"We've recently recruited them after receiving the news about Anubis' possession of the T-virus," said Carter. "Some of them are under your command."

"Oh okay. They don't have to worry about me leading them," said Williams. "I always try to make sure that my team comes back home in one piece."

"Chevron five locked," shouted Walter's voice through the PA system. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Teal'c carry on a conversation between each other.

"So before you met SG-1, you once served a Goa'uld," asked Rebecca.

"Yes," replied Teal'c. "I was once the First Prime of Apophis. When I met SG-1, I learned about their strong value of freedom and I wanted my people to share that value as well."

"I guess it was very hard to convince many Jaffa to believe that the Goa'uld were false gods," said Rebecca.

"Indeed," said Teal'c, "but eventually, hundreds, then thousands of Jaffa started to leave their past beliefs behind to join the rebellion. However, there are still countless troops serving the Goa'uld."

"Chevron seven locked," announced Walter. In the Gate Room, the Stargate creates its wormhole. The blast door opens and Bra'tac immediately walks in. O'Neill sits up in the Control Room. He issues orders through the microphone.

"SG-1, you have a go," said O'Neill. Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c join Bra'tac near the steel ramp. Together, they run towards the gate and disappear into the glowing portal. "SG-17 and SG-18, you have a go. Good luck out there."

"Alright, let's move out," ordered Williams. The two new teams run towards the gate and, they too, disappear into the portal.

* * *

The new recruits emerge from the Stargate and the portal disperses. They find themselves in the middle of a small, grassy, open field, surrounded by a vast forest. There were very few clouds and a sun, similar to the one near Earth, brightens the day. The members of SG-1 and Bra'tac had already spread out to look around their surroundings. They searched for anything that looked or seemed suspicious, but the area was empty and deserted. Bra'tac spots a couple of paths that led into the dense forest.

"Both of those pathways lead to the encampment," said Bra'tac, pointing to the paths. "Let us hope that they are still alive. We should split up and take both ways just in case."

"This is strange," said Daniel. "If an attack occurred here, there should be bodies lying around. I definitely do not like the feeling of this."

"Don't we all," commented Barry.

"It will be wise to never let your guard down at any time," advised Teal'c.

"Correct, Teal'c," said Bra'tac. "The Jaffa infected with the virus are a great threat. They tend to attack in numbers."

"Then it's best to stay alert," said Carter. "My team and SG-17 will proceed down the path on the right while SG-18 takes the other one on the left."

"I'll be accompanying SG-18 to help guide them," said Bra'tac. "Teal'c shall help you and the other team make your way through to the encampment."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Carter. "Let's go and stay alert." The groups reassemble and, then, SG-18 and Bra'tac follow Williams down the left path. The other teams follow Carter and Teal'c towards the other path.

Hidden in the thicket of the forest, a shadowly figure looks up to see the new living beings. As soon as the new arrivals had disappeared into the forest, it snarls and quickly runs off.

* * *

On the right forest path, the two combined SG teams slowly follow Teal'c down the wide dirt path with their guns trained. The ground is littered with staff weapons, helmets, zat guns, and other pieces of armour. Leon picks up a zat gun and he carefully observes it.

"I take it these are Jaffa weapons," said Leon.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c. "They are the weapons used by both the Free Jaffa and Jaffa under the service of the Goa'uld."

"For some reason they're lying around all over the place," wondered Jill, looking down on the ground in front of her. "It looks as if the survivors had dropped their weapons and retreated."

"Something's not right here," said Carter. "I've never seen Jaffa abandon their weapons before. Would they, Teal'c?"

"They would not," replied Teal'c. "A Jaffa warrior would never leave his weapon behind for the enemy to use." Chris looks behind himself and, then, back towards the team.

"Hmmm...Weapons on the ground. No bodies. I wonder what the damn virus has done to these people," said Chris.

"Bra'tac did say that the ones infected turned bloodthristy and attacked their former allies," replied Leon. "We could be dealing with some violent zombies here."

"Great," said Chris. "The last thing I need is encountering a zombie that can run fast."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other path, SG-18 follows Bra'tac and Williams. The dirt path is similar to the other one, except it was slightly narrower.

"How much farther?" asked Williams.

"The encampment should not be too far from here," replied Bra'tac. "Normally, I use the other path more often, but I know how to get there through either way."

"That's okay," said Williams. "I trust you, Bra'tac. I will always remember that time you saved my ass when I was pinned down by enemy fire." Bra'tac smiles.

"That was a long time ago when we were still fighting Apophis," said Bra'tac. Rebecca hears a faint rustle in the nearby bushes. She freezes and points her P90 at the source of the sound.

"Guys, I think I heard something," said Rebecca to the rest of the team. They all stop walking and turn to face her.

"Where?" asked Williams.

"Somewhere over there," replied Rebecca, pointing to a large bush. "I'll check it out." She slowly walks towards the bush, her P90 still pointed at it. Grabbing a small branch, she pushes it over to one side, splitting the plant in half. A loud shriek erupts from the bush as a creature jumps out at her. Rebecca screams and she falls back, landing hard on the forest floor nearby the path. The team looks up to see a white-gray bird flying towards the sky and towering trees. It, then, disappears out of sight. Claire grabs Rebecca's right arm and helps her back onto her feet, who is a bit shocked and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Rebecca, still trying to catch her breath. "Just..a little spooked. Thanks."

Suddenly, another creature leaps out from the other side of the path and it knocks down Williams. The others quickly turned to see a crazed Jaffa on top of him. He screams in pain as the zombified warrior sinks its teeth into the helpless captain's neck. Barry fires a burst from his M60 at the Jaffa and it rolls onto the ground dead. Williams lies on the ground shaking. A small pool of blood formed near a gaping wound on his neck. He gargles as he trys to speak out some words.

"Aaaarrrggh...Please...K-Kill me...Kill..me now...Before I..become...one of them," Williams said to Bra'tac, barely being able to speak. Bra'tac opens the head of his staff weapon. He closes his eyes as he fires a blast into Williams' chest. The shaking and choking stops and Williams laid on the ground lifeless with another wound covering his chest.

"Oh my god," Claire said quietly to herself. Barry walks over to the corpse of the zombie Jaffa. Its eyes were rolled back, revealing only cloudy whiteness. Patches of flesh were rotted and its teeth was stained with Williams' blood.

"What the hell is this?" wondered Barry.

"He was once a Jaffa warrior until the virus turned him into a savage killer," replied Bra'tac. All of the team members continued to stare at the bodies of both Williams and the zombie Jaffa.

* * *

Back on the other path, SG teams, 1 and 17, continue their journey towards the encampment. Along the way, more weapons and pieces of armour are revealed.

"Well, I hope we're getting close because this place is already starting to creep me out," said Daniel. Carter's radio starts beeping and everyone stops. She picks up the radio and starts speaking into it.

"Carter here, over," she said. Barry's voice could be heard on the other end of the frequency.

"Carter?" Barry replied. "This is Barry. We just ran into some trouble, over."

"What's your status, over?" asked Carter.

"Not too good," replied Barry. "Captain Williams is dead."

"What? How?" said Carter, raising her voice.

"Some zombie Jaffa attacked him," said Barry. "It came out of nowhere. We were caught by complete surprise, over."

"Understood," said Carter. "Listen, we'll meet your team at the encampment, over"

"Alright, we should be there in..." Before Barry could finish his sentence, sounds of gunfire and inhuman snarls and roars broke out from Carter's radio. The teams could hear him panicking. "What! Oh my god!...There's more of them!...Rebecca, behind you!...They're still coming!...There's..." Carter could hear nothing but static. She tries to contact Barry again.

"Barry!...Barry," yelled Carter. "Come in, Barry!...Barry!" There was no answer, only static.

"What's going on?" asked Jill, becoming worried. "How's SG-18?"

"They're under attack and I just lost contact with them," responded Carter. "I hope they're..."

All of the sudden, over a dozen zombie Jaffa scramble out of the thick forest and they surround the unexpecting teams. The creatures violently twitch and snarl as they observe the fresh and new prey. The teams close into a circle-like formation with their guns drawn at all directions. Chris fires a shot from his P90 into a zombie's head. However, the bullet seemed to be ineffective as it pierced the zombie's skull. Instead, the undead warrior slightly jerked back and remained standing.

"The hell?" wondered Chris, who was surprised by the ineffective head shot. "That shot would kill any zombie."

"This can't be good," said Leon.

"Aim for the symbiotes!" yelled Teal'c.

"What?" said Leon.

"Shoot the symbiotes," replied Carter. "They're located in the abdomen."

The zombie Jaffa charges towards the teams,where they are greeted with gunfire and sprayed bullets. Several zombies fall to the ground dead, but they continue to charge at them. One of the zombies leaps out at Teal'c, but he knocks it back with a blow from the butt of his M60. He quickly flips the gun around to deliver a long burst of lead into the creature's abdomen. Jill finishes off the last standing zombie and the group finds themselves surrounded by a dozen bodies. Behind them, more zombie Jaffa rush out of the bushes to form a massive mob of hungry cannibals. They all run towards their prey in large numbers.

"Ohhh boy," said Daniel.

"Everyone head for the encampment!" ordered Carter. "Go! Go! Go!" The teams follow Carter and Teal'c down the path as they run from the massing army of undead Jaffa.

* * *

On the other pathway, SG-18 and Bra'tac are running as fast as they could from another rampaging horde of zombie Jaffa, occasionally turning back to fire a few shots at them. Some zombies fell, but most of them were only slowed down for a short time.

"We should be very close by now," said Bra'tac. "Hopefully, there is a strong enough shelter to protect us."

"I hope we're close cause more of these fast zombies just keep coming," said Barry.

"The best thing we can do now is to try slowing them down," replied Bra'tac. He turns around and fires a staff blast at one of the zombies, which only knocks it back a short distance. Claire unhooks a grenade from her uniform. Using her teeth to pull out the pin, she hurls the grenade in front of the charging zombies. The raging horde tramples over it and a large explosion sends several zombies flying through the air.

* * *

Carter and Teal'c, along with Daniel and SG-17, have finally reached the large Jaffa encampment. Nomadic-style tents and wooden racks are scattered throughout an open area. A small, dirt training circle lies nearby the largest of the tents. The entire encampment rests nearby the top of a cliff, where a vast field could be seen beyond the edges and in the landscape. Much of the place had been bruised with staff weapon marks and debris. Standing just outside the entrance of the large tent was a living Jaffa with dark skin and blue eyes. He carries a staff weapon in one hand and he waves at the fleeing SG teams with the other.

"Over here! Quick! Hurry!" yelled the Jaffa warrior. The two teams spot him and they run towards his location. At the same time, SG-18 and Bra'tac emerge from the other pathway and they decide to head towards where the other teams were running to. All teams were still being chased by the zombies. The survivor rushes into the tent to open a hidden trap door in the ground. "You will all be safe in here," he said. "Hurry before they get here."

Carter enters through the trap doorway first and the other members of SG-1 and SG-17 follow her in as well. SG-18 arrives in the tent and, they too, quickly descend into an underground room. Bra'tac climbs down last and, finally, the other Jaffa warrior scrambles down the ladder, closing the trap door behind him and locking it.

* * *

The teams find themselves in a dark, stone room, which had been lit by a few torches. A tall, wooden ladder led back up to the trap door. Standing in the room with them were four other Jaffa warriors, who were surprised to see the newcomers. Above in the ceiling, the sounds of the infected Jaffa could easily be heard from the surface. Moans and inhumans noises echoed into the room.

"We thought we would never see another friendly face again," said the Jaffa who had helped the SG teams escape from the zombies. "I am Dar'mec and I am one of the very few warriors still living after Anubis'attack here on Kel'tesh."

"It is good to see that you and the others here are still among the living, Dar'mec," said Bra'tac.

"What kind of weapon is this?" asked Dar'mec. "What kind of weapon turns normal beings into savage creatures?"

"We believe Anubis is using a bio-organic toxin called the T-virus," answered Carter.

"T-virus?" said Dar'mec. "Never heard of it until now." He looks around at all of the foreigners from Earth. "These uniforms look familiar. Are you all warriors of the Tau'ri?"

"Uhh..yes," replied Daniel. "We came here to rescue you guys, but so far it looks like we're the ones being rescued instead."

"How long have you been down here?" Claire asked Dar'mec.

"Too long," replied Dar'mec. "We have very little food and water and the plagued ones are always waiting above us. It seems like we have been here for an eternity."

"We shall wait in here until the plagued ones leave," said Teal'c. "Then, we should be able to quickly make our escape."

"Well, that's if they ever leave," said Barry.

About thirty minutes pass by. So far, the horrifying sounds of the zombies trying to get in never seemed to end. Everyone inside the underground shelter quietly stands around in various places, waiting and hoping for any changes to happen. Suddenly, a low rumbling noise gradually starts to overcome the moaning of the zombies on the surface. The strange rumbling becomes louder and louder and everyone seems to take notice.

"You guys hear that too?" said Leon.

"Yeah," replied Chris. "What is it?"

"Don't know," said Leon.

"Whatever it is, it sounds like something big," said Claire. Then, an odd pulsing noise is added to the rumbling. The whole room violently shakes as something pounds on the surface above. Jill and Daniel are thrown down to the beaten dirt floor. The shaking subsides and they both get up, wondering what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Jill.

"It sounded like an Al'kesh bomber," responded Teal'c. They hear the rumbling get louder again and he yells to the rest of the group. "Everyone down, now!"

Everyone quickly drops to the ground as more pounding and shaking rocks the underground room, causing a lot of dirt and dust to fall from the ceiling. Soon, there was nothing but silence.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Daniel asked the others.

"No, I don't hear...Wait a minute...The zombies...They're gone," replied Rebecca.

"The bomber must've eradicated them all," said Chris. Carter lifts herself up and she starts climbing the ladder.

"Stay here," she ordered. "I'll check it out."

* * *

On the surface of a small wasteland of ashes and debris, a trap door slowly lifts up, moving aside the debris on top of it. Carter climbs out of the hole and she looks around to see the entire encampment in ruins. Craters burrowed deep into the hard earth and there were no zombies left to be seen.

"The area's clear," Carter yelled to the others, still inside the shelter. "You can all come up now." One by one, the SG team members and Jaffa survivors climb out of the trap doorway. They are shocked about the destruction they see surrounding them.

"Wow...It wasn't just the zombies that got blown away," commented Jill.

"It's alright," replied Bra'tac. "We can always rebuild and repopulate this place." Barry walks over to the nearby cliff edge. He spots something down below in the distant field.

"Uhh, you might want to see this," he says to the rest of the group. They all rush over to the cliff edge where Barry was standing. Down in the field, an Al'kesh hovers above the planet's surface. Nearby the alien ship, a small army of Jaffa marches and assembles as more warriors are transported down by a set of large rings. A commander shouts a few words in Goa'uld to his awaiting troops.

"That must be the ship," said Leon.

"It looks like there's more Jaffa down there," said Barry.

"At least they're not zombies," added Chris.

"They are not the Jaffa who are free," explained Teal'c. "These warriors are under the service of Anubis."

"I take it that's definitely not good," said Rebecca.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

"So this must be his plan," said Daniel. "Use the virus to infect a population and, then, send a small army to wipe out all resistance."

"Sick. Anubis' plan is just plain sick," commented Claire. More shouts are heard from the Jaffa army as it continues to grow in size.

"Alright, we should head back to the Stargate now," suggested Carter. "SG-18 will take the path that we used and the rest of us will take the other way."

"Again, I'll will go with SG-18," said Bra'tac.

"I will come with you, Bra'tac," said Dar'mec. "In case if we were to engage Anubis' troops."

"Our main objective now is to get back to the gate," Carter said to the two Jaffa, "but if you have to engage the enemy, then do so and get out."

"Understood, Carter," replied Bra'tac. "Let us move out." The large group splits up into their former teams. Then, they start running down both paths.

* * *

Several minutes later at the Kel'tesh gate area, Carter leads SG-1 and 17 as they run towards the Stargate in the middle of the field. As soon as they arrived at their destination, Carter immediately orders Daniel to dial the address for Earth on the DHD.

"As soon as the gate opens," Carter instructed Daniel, "send our GDO transmission through."

"Yes ma'am," replied Daniel, pressing symbols on the DHD. He pushes down on the large red crystal in the center and the gate bursts open. He rushes over to the created portal with a GDO transmitter. Leon looks back at the forest paths behind him and he notices only the Jaffa survivors rushing towards the gate. There was no sign of SG-18.

"Where's SG-18," wondered Leon. "They should be here by now."

"I don't know," said Jill. "Maybe one path is longer than the other."

"Both paths are about the same length," replied Teal'c. "More likely, they have engaged the enemy Jaffa." Daniel turns back towards the other team members and survivors.

"Okay, guys. We're good to go," shouted Daniel.

"Jill, you take your team and the survivors through," ordered Carter.

"Wait!" Chris said to Carter. "What about SG-18!"

"Me, Daniel, and Teal'c will here and wait for them," replied Carter. "You go on ahead."

"Alright, let's go," ordered Jill as she led SG-17 and the Jaffa survivors through the Stargate. Carter grabs her radio and she tries contacting SG-18.

"SG-18. This is Carter. Do you read, over?" she said. There was no answer except static. "SG-18. Come in."

* * *

In a small clearing on the right forest path, bullets and energy blasts are exchanged between sides as Barry, Claire, and Rebecca fire their guns at large groups of Jaffa with the cover of a small ridge. Further up from them, Bra'tac and Dar'mec are pinned down behind a pile of tree branches and earth. The enemy warriors fire their staff weapons from the thicket of the forest while some charge at the team. Barry searches his pockets for his radio, but he finds nothing.

"Damn it!" he said. "My radio's missing."

"You must've left it accidently at the camp," said Claire.

"Damn," said Barry. "Now I can't contact the other teams. Where the hell did these other Jaffa come from? There must have been another ship besides the one near the encampment. I just hope the other teams haven't left us here on this planet."

"Knowing SG-1, I don't think they would abandon us here. Maybe they're waiting for us," said Rebecca.

"Let's just hope so," replied Barry. He shoots down several charging Jaffa with his M60 and quickly ducks behind the ridge as a bolt of energy explodes on the ground near him. Hidden in a cluster of bushes, a zombie Jaffa leaps out at one of the enemy warriors. He screams as the zombie starts to bite away at his flesh. Some of his fellow Jaffa turn and fire staff blasts at both the zombie and its victim. They fall together to the ground dead, covered in massive burn marks. Barry yells towards Bra'tac and Dar'mec, who were still pinned down by enemy troops. "Bra'tac. Dar'mec. Can you fall back to here?"

"We cannot," replied Bra'tac. "The enemy has us trapped here and I will not die fleeing." He and Dar'mec turn back to resume firing at Anubis' Jaffa, who seem to be growing in numbers. Bra'tac shouts back at SG-18. "Go! Get out of here! Save yourselves!"

"No," said Claire, "We are not leaving you and Dar'mec behind."

Most of the attacking Jaffa had their focus on Bra'tac and Dar'mec and, therefore, mainly had their fire trained on them. After a brief moment of hesitation, Claire quickly stands up and she fires her P90 at the advancing enemy. Many were caught by surprise and a few were shot down.

"What do you think you're doing, Claire!" yelled Barry. "Get down!" Ignoring his order, Claire continues to shoot down more Jaffa. She beckoens with one hand at Bra'tac and Dar'mec.

"Come on! Hurry! Get over here," she yells at them. As the enemy Jaffa begin to turn their attention towards Claire, the two quickly shoot down two more charging Jaffa. Then, they turn to run to where SG-18 was waiting for them. Claire's P90 runs out of ammo. Before she could duck back behind the ridge, a staff blast strikes her in the chest. She falls back onto the ground, smoke flowing from her wound. Rebecca's eyes widen.

"Claire!" yelled Rebecca. She crawls over to where Claire had fallen and she examines the staff wound. She puts two fingers on the woman's neck, but there was no pulse. No breathing. Rebecca knew that she was dead. Barry grabs Rebecca's shoulder to lift her away.

"C'mon Rebecca," he said. "We need to go right now."

"We can't just leave her body behind," replied Rebecca.

"We have no choice," said Barry. "We need to get back to the Stargate now before this place is overrun with Jaffa." Rebecca takes one final look at Claire, then turns to run with the rest of the group. Behind them, Jaffa start to give chase while still firing at the fleeing group.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Stargate, SG-1 stands near the activated gate. They wait for the other team to return. Emerging from the right pathway, Barry, Rebecca, Bra'tac, and Dar'mec continue to run as fast as they could towards the gate.

"There they are," said Daniel. "Wait a minute...Where's Claire?"

"C'mon! Hurry up! Run!" shouted Carter. Out of the forest, a small squad of Jaffa pursues the one fleeing. SG-1 crouches to avoid staff blasts straying off towards the gate. The runners, finally, reach the gate and they proceed through the portal. SG-1 follows them through afterwards.

* * *

In the SGC Gate Room, Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c emerge from the Stargate, followed by five staff blasts that explode against the facing wall. The iris closes behind them and the gate shuts down. SG-17, SG-18, and the Jaffa survivors stand nearby the right blast door. The door slides open and O'Neill walks out to meet the teams.

"What the hell happened out there?" asked O'Neill.

"We were attacked sir," replied Carter, "by Jaffa who were infected with the T-virus. Then, later, by an army sent by Anubis."

"We were heavily outnumbered and had to retreat," added Teal'c. "However, the survivors are now safe and here on Earth." Chris looks around the room confused, wondering where Claire was.

"Where's Claire?" he asked. "Where's my sister?" He looks around again at the others. Tears ran down Rebecca's cheeks and Barry was holding her left shoulder. Leon, Jill, and Barry stare at Chris with saddened looks. Sorrow and anger built up inside Chris as he realized what had happened. "No...No!No!No!...We have to go back now! Walter, dial the gate!"

"Deny that order, Walter," O'Neill shouted at Walter, who did nothing in the Control Room.

"I am sorry, Redfield," said Bra'tac, "but I am afraid that you sister has fallen in battle." Shock overcomes Chris, rendering him speechless. He drops to his knees and stares down at the floor. Jill walks over to him and she puts her hand on his back.

"I can't believe this has happened," said Chris. "I should've stopped her from joining this program. She would still be alive if she hadn't come with us to that planet."

"Please don't feel so guilty, Chris," calmly said Carter. "Claire knew how dangerous this mission was and she was willing to take the risks."

"Not just that," added Bra'tac, "she also risked her life to save mine and Dar'mec's. For that, we will always be forever in her debt." Jill helps Chris back onto his feet. O'Neill steps out to speak to everyone.

"Listen...Right now, I know what you're all going through and it is hard," said O'Neill. "I have served this country's army for much of my life now and I've seen many good people die. Several were under my command and several used to be a part of the SGC. Some of them...I felt very close to. Today, we've lost two good people, but we will remember them as those who gave their lives to protect our world and the worlds of others."

"Even with our heavy losses," added Bra'tac, "our Jaffa will continue to fight the Goa'uld until all Jaffa are free from their false gods."

"Yes, and we will also continue to help bring them down," said O'Neill. "In the meantime, you all have two weeks off of active duty. Dismissed." He walks over to where Chris and Jill were standing. "Do you need anything, Chris?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you anyway," replied Chris. "I just need to be alone right now."

"I understand," said O'Neill. Everyone in the Gate Room starts to head out towards the open blast door. Leon stops to stare at the Stargate for a few seconds, then he walks off with the others.

End of Episode.

As I had mentioned at the top of the page, Claire's not going to be dead for the whole mini-series so please don't flame me. If you've been watching Stargate SG-1 for a long time, you probably know that some of the main characters have been killed once before, but were brought back to life in some way. You'll find out what happens to Claire in the next episode.

* * *

Next Episode: A member of the Tok'ra High Counsol arrives through the Stargate with information about the location of Anubis' base of operations and, possibly, the wherabouts of his viral weapons. Carter, Daniel, Leon, and Barry are sent on a covert mission to find the T-virus weapons and destroy them before they could be used again. During the mission, they uncover Anubis' hideous plot and the rise of a new evil, inside a familiar face. 


	3. Resurrection

Resident Evil in Stargate SG-1 by JediClutz 

Episode 3: Resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Stargate SG-1, or any of its characters.

Three weeks have passed since the incident on Kel'tesh. The new SG team members have already begun adapting to life in the SGC. Chris had been transferred over to the Prometheus starship to serve under the command of General George Hammond.

* * *

In a slightly crowded mess hall, Rebecca, Jill, Leon, and Daniel sit around a table eating lunch. Rebecca asks Daniel numerous questions about Chris' new job.

"So Daniel," said Rebecca. "What is the Prometheus?"

"It's a starship that was built here on Earth," replied Daniel. "It is made from alien technology combined with our technology."

"A starship?" said Rebecca. "I thought Chris got transferred over to another military base or somewhere else. How fast is this ship?"

"The Prometheus is capable of travelling in hyperspace, which is faster than the speed of light," explained Daniel.

"Wow. Sounds like Chris is gonna have one hell of an experience on his new assignment," commented Leon.

"I know," said Jill, "but he's not going to be as excited as he used to be, especially now that Claire's gone."

"Yeah," added Rebecca. "He's going to have a hard time getting over his loss. He and Claire were both very close to each other, even as siblings. I'm not sure if he will ever recover."

"Don't worry," Leon said to Rebecca. "He will. It will just take time."

Meanwhile at another table, Barry, O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c gradually eat their meals. O'Neill, however, curiously stares down at a slice of banana cream pie in front of him, left untouched.

"Hmmmm...I don't remember seeing pie on the food rosters before," said O'Neill.

"Normally, not every food item is listed all of the time," replied Carter. "Maybe it's a surprise."

"You do not seem sure about your meal, O'Neill," said Teal'c. "Perhaps you may want me to test it for poison."

"No it's fine, Teal'c," replied O'Neill. "It's just...I'm not sure whether or not this is real pie or just something that was taken out of the back of a freezer."

"It looks pretty real to me, sir," said Carter.

"C'mon, General," said Barry, smiling. "You're not going to let a small piece of pie defeat you, right." O'Neill slowly picks up his fork. He scoops up a small piece and puts it in his mouth. After chewing it up for a bit, he closes his eyes as he enjoys the soothing taste of the pie.

"Mmmmm...banana cream," responded O'Neill. Suddenly, the base's alarm sounds and Walter's voice fills the PA system.

"Warning. Unscheduled offworld activation," announced Walter. In response, Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c stand up and they quickly walk out of the mess hall doors. O'Neill throws up his arms in disappointment.

"Aww rats!" said O'Neill. "Right when I'm about to enjoy a good piece of pie for once." He gets up and walks out of the mess hall to meet up with the others.

* * *

In the Gate Room, the Stargate is activated, but the outburst is suppressed by the closed iris. O'Neill and SG-1 arrive in the Control Room where Walter was waiting for them.

"Any news on who it is, Walter?" asked O'Neill.

"I'm receiving a transmission now, sir," replied Walter, staring into a computer scrren. "It's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris," ordered O'Neill. Walter activates the iris controls, which causes the iris on the gate to slide open. A slim, young man in a brown Tok'ra uniform emerges from the portal. The right blast door opens and SG-1 follows O'Neill into the Gate Room to greet him. "Hi...Welcome to Earth. So what brings you here?"

"Are you the one known as O'Neill?" asked the Tok'ra.

"Uhhhh..yep," replied O'Neill.

"And this must be the well-known SG-1. I am Narteav from the Tok'ra High Counsol," he introduced himself. "I was sent here to deliver all of you information gathered by one of our undercover operatives. It is about Anubis' base of operations and its details."

"That's good," said Carter. "We may have just found out the location of Anubis' viral weapons."

"I will explain more when you are all ready," said Narteav.

"Sure," said O'Neill. "We'll discuss it in our comfy Briefing Room." He turns and shouts at Walter, who was watching them from the Control Room. "Walter, tell SG-17 and 18 to report to the Briefing Room ASAP."

"Yes sir," replied Walter.

"Right this way, Narteav," said O'Neill as he led him and SG-1 through the open blast doorway.

* * *

Later, in the Briefing Room, the members of SG-1, 17, and 18, along with O'Neill, are gathered around the long briefing table. Narteav places a small holographic imaging device on the center of the table. He presses a button on one side of the device and a large, rotating hologram of a massive structure appears. It looks like a fortress made up of domes and tall, pointed towers combined together. The observers expressed an interest in both the fortress and the imaging device.

"This place looks very familiar," commented Carter.

"You would remember it," said Narteav. "This facuility is the same place where Anubis produced his Kull warrior army."

"Oh yeah, now I remember," said O'Neill. "Jacob, Carter, and Teal'c were sent there on a mission to destroy some specially-modified Goa'uld snake."

"Hmmm...I guess that would make another mission there a little more easier since you guys are familiar with the building," said Barry.

"Not necessarily," replied Narteav. "After losing his ability to create more Kull warriors, Anubis had the base heavily fortified. Several Ha'tak class vessels have been stationed in orbit around the planet so approaching the base by ship would be impossible. Also, many areas once guarded by Jaffa have been replaced with automated energy sentries. The sentries are similar to the Kull warrior's disrupters and will fire on any target that poses to be a threat. The gate room is one of those areas."

"Anubis has, indeed, taken many strong security measures to protect his installations, especially now that he possesses a powerful new weapon," said Teal'c.

"Did your operative ever find the location of the viral weapons?" asked Jill.

"Our operative could not safely search the base as some areas were restricted," answered Narteav. "However, he was able to find a main computer terminal which may contain data on the location of Anubis' viral weapons."

"So how are we going to get in there without getting shot up by one of these sentries?" asked Daniel.

"We have a couple of captured Jaffa warrior suits," said Narteav. "Perhaps there are two of you who would use them to infiltrate the base."

There is a brief time of silence and no one else answers. O'Neill looks at both Leon and Barry with a small smile. Leon notices O'Neill staring at him and his eyes start to widen.

"No...wait," said Leon with a worried look. "You don't think I could..." Before he could finish, O'Neill interrupts him.

"Yes," said O'Neill. "Both you and Barry."

"What?" replied Barry, hearing his name.

"But I don't know how to pass as a Jaffa," explained Leon. "What if the automated sentries identify me as an enemy?"

"If our operative can pass through the same way, then you both could as well," replied Narteav. Leon and Barry were almost speechless and silence enters the room again. Then, Carter smiles and speaks.

"Besides, I think two tall and built men like you both could easily pass as a Jaffa," she said to them.

* * *

Next day in the Gate Room, the Stargate starts up as Walter begins the dialing process. Meanwhile behind the closed right blast door, Jill helps Barry with his Jaffa suit while Leon, Carter, and Daniel stand near the door with their gear ready, waiting for the gate to activate. Teal'c walks in with two staff weapons and two zat guns.

"It's a little tight around the waist," said Barry.

"Well, I can't adjust it in any way," replied Jill. "It's not too bad, is it?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," said Barry. "Thanks Jill." Teal'c gives Barry and Leon each a staff and a zat gun.

"Remember the few words and actions I have taught you about when confronted by either Jaffa or Goa'uld and you will live throughout the whole mission," advised Teal'c.

"Thanks for the advice, Teal'c," said Leon

"Yeah," added Barry. "I just hope that our cover doesn't get blown."

"It would be very unlikely, since you both have only encountered the Jaffa once and if you follow my advice," said Teal'c.

"Chevron seven locked," shouted Walter through the microphone and speakers. The blue blast from the Stargate shoots out and the glowing portal is revealed. The blast door opens and the team walks out. Carter turns to speak to the Jaffa in disguise.

"You guys will head through first and find a way to disable the auto defenses near the gate," explained Carter. "As soon as the defenses are down and the area is safe, contact me through my radio and, then, Daniel and I will meet you on the other side. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Leon.

"Understood," replied Barry.

"Good luck out there," said Jill to the others. Walter moves aside in the Control Room as O'Neill speaks into the microphone.

"Leon. Barry...You have a go," said O'Neill.

"Alright, Barry," said Leon. "Let's do this." They both walk towards the gate and disappear through the portal.

* * *

The two SG members, disguised as Jaffa, emerge from the gate in a large volcanic chamber. A large, metal platform holds the gate above an underground lava tube. In front of Leon and Barry stood another platform that continued on towards an eerie entrance into the burnt rock. There were no guards or anyone else in the chamber. However, near the entrance, stood two small, gun-like sentries, which did not seem to budge at all. The Stargate remained open.

"Well, either we're at Anubis' base or we'd just ended up in Hell," Barry said to Leon.

"To tell you the truth," replied Leon, "I don't want to be in either place, but we are on a mission."

"Hey, those sentries over there by that entrance aren't doing anything," said Barry. "I guess that means our disguises have worked."

"Yeah, but if we don't find a way to disable them, they're going to blast away Daniel and Carter when they come walking through the gate," said Leon. "Any suggestions?"

"Maybe we could render them useless with an energy discharge from our zats," replied Barry.

"Good thinking," said Leon. "An energy blast may cause the sentries to overload...Hope it works." He and Barry slowly advance towards the entrance. Taking out their zats and uncoiling them, they point one at each sentry gun. Two unstable, blue energy blasts shoot out at the same time. Both sentries erupt in sparks as the discharged energy envelops them. The two defenses that had once posed a threat were destroyed. Leon pulls out a small radio, he had hidden in his Jaffa suit, and speaks into it. "Carter. This is Leon. The defenses are down. I repeat, the area is now clear, over."

"Understood," replied Carter through the radio. "Daniel and I are on our way to your position, over and out." Both men turn to face the Stargate. Carter and Daniel emerge from the portal, which later dispersed behind them. Carter walks up to Leon and Barry. "Good job, guys. What did you do to disable the defenses?"

"Ohh...just a shot from a zat gun does the trick," said Barry.

"So..what do we do next?" asked Leon.

"We need to find a way to the room where the main computer terminal's located," said Carter. "You guys take point and watch out for more sentries and patrols."

"Yes ma'am," replied Leon. The group slowly enters the base through the entrance in the cliff. Then, they find themselves in a maze of dimly lighted hallways.

Sneaking around every corner, watching for any guards or auto defenses, the team makes their way down the hallways. Carter directs Leon and Barry, being the only one who knows how to get around the base in a safe manner.

"Guys, I think someone's coming," said Daniel. The team stops to listen. From around a corner in front of them, the sounds of marching feet gradually start to get louder. Carter signals the others to follow her into a small, dark corridor that was off to the side. They quickly duck into the corridor and, silently, they wait. Six Jaffa appear from around the corner, along with two, black armoured, Kull warriors. The squad continues their march down the hallway, not noticing the hidden infiltrators, until they disappear down another hallway. The team slowly walks out of their hiding spot. "Hmm..That patrol squad seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. I wonder what for."

"As long as they're busy with something else, that's good for us," said Leon.

"Come on," said Carter. "Let's get going before more show up. I think we're getting close to the main computer." The team proceeds down the hallway where the patrol squad had come from.

* * *

A sentry rotates above a doorway, which lead into a brighter room with a large, black computer-like console in the center. The sentry makes one final rotation to observe its surroundings before a zat blast knocks it out. The team rushes into the room and Carter immediately begins trying to access the computer's information. Daniel stands beside her and Leon and Barry watch the open doorway in case if any guards were to walk in. A holographic projector randomly changes images above the console.

"Who the hell were those guys, anyway?" asked Barry.

"Who?" replied Daniel.

"The ones in the black armour back in that hallway," said Barry.

"Oh. Those guys are known as Kull warriors," explained Daniel. "They're a type of genetically-altered supersoldier created by Anubis."

"A supersoldier?" responded Barry, acting a little surprised. "I hope they can be killed."

"Not so easily," said Daniel. "There's only one type of weapon that can bring one down, but we left them back at the SGC."

"Ah crap," said Barry. "And I thought these Jaffa and sentries were bad enough."

"Hey, at least both you and Leon have those disguises on so you should be able to blend in with the Jaffa around here," commented Carter. She presses a few more control on the console. "Ah..that worked."

"What did you just do?" Daniel asked Carter.

"I've inputted a code into the auto defenses grid," replied Carter. "All of the sentries in the base are now offline."

"At least we don't have to worry about them anymore," said Leon. Carter resumes her search in the main computer database. A hologram of the base's map expands above the projector. She types in a command and the map zooms in on the layout of a small storage room.

"There," said Carter, observing the image. "I just pinpointed the location where the T-virus weapons are being stored. They're in a storage room in the northeastern section of the base. Daniel and I have brought an experimental antiviral agent. Hopefully, it should neutralize the T-virus and reduce the weapon's effectiveness. As soon as the virus is eliminated, that's when the C4 comes in."

"C4?" said Leon, nearly raising his voice. "Isn't this supposed to be a stealth mission?"

"By the time the C4 detonates," replied Carter, "we'll all be long gone before patrols could complete a search."

"I guess we could do that," said Leon. "So what do you want Barry and I to do while you guys are rigging up explosives?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt to search around the base," said Carter. "Anubis may be up to more than just bioweapons. See if both of you could uncover anything."

"Alright, Carter. Good luck," said Leon.

"Same here to you too," said Carter. Leon and Barry leave the room to re-enter the darker hallways.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the SGC, Teal'c is seated on the floor in his quarters. The dark room had been lit with hundreds of candles. His legs are crossed and his eyes are closed as he performs his routine meditation. The door opens and Rebecca pokes her head inside.

"Hey, Teal'c. How's it..." She stops talking as she notices Teal'c meditating on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back another time." Just as she was about to leave, Teal'c opens his eyes and he speaks.

"Do you wish to speak to me, Chambers," asked Teal'c.

"Well..I don't really have anything important to say," said Rebecca. "I just need someone to talk to. It's been a little bit lonely around here for me since Carter and the others left to embark on their dangerous mission. Jill's been talking to Chris on the phone a lot and General O'Neill has, well you know, been busy with other things."

"I see," replied Teal'c. Rebecca looks around the room to see the large number of candles scattered around.

"Hmm...I never knew you took up meditation," said Rebecca.

"All Jaffa practice this ancient ritual," explained Teal'c. "It is believed to give a warrior strength and a mind free of fear, corruption, and bad thoughts. It also allows one's self to travel deep into their mind and soul."

"Does it really give you strength?" asked Rebecca.

"I believe so," said Teal'c

"It sounds very interesting," said Rebecca. "Do you think, some other time, you might be able to teach me this form of meditation?" Teal'c smiles and he nods.

"I would be honoured to," he replied.

"Great," said Rebecca, smiling. "Uhh, I'm going over to the mess hall for some coffee. Would you like anything?"

"I am fine," said Teal'c, "but thank you."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later," said Rebecca as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Teal'c closes his eyes and resumes meditation.

* * *

Leon and Barry slowly make their way down a long and dim hallway. They search around their surroundings, looking for anything that seemed suspicious. There were no guards to be seen. The place seemed almost deserted. Suddenly, a loud voice shouts "Jaffa kree!" from behind them. They turn around to see a Jaffa guard on the other side of the hallway. He stares at them with a stern look as he approaches. He stops in front of them and speaks.

"What do you both think you are doing?" asked the guard, being fooled by the disguises.

"Uhhhh...We are just patrolling this sector," replied Leon.

"Patrolling?" said the guard. "Have you not just heard?...Lord Anubis has requested the presence of all warriors on this fortress in his Great Dome."

"My fellow warrior and I sincerely apoligize for we had only heard the news just now," said Leon.

"Come. Follow me," ordered the Jaffa guard. "We must make haste for he will not tolerate disobedience." Having no choice, Leon and Barry follow the guard as he leads them down the way they had just came from.

* * *

From behind a corner in another part of the fortress, Carter and Daniel quietly sneak around, with their P90s trained, into a long hallway with many closed doors. They approach the first door closest to them. Daniel spots some Goa'uld text above the doorway and he translates it in his mind.

"This must be the right storage room," he said to Carter.

"Good," said Carter. "Help me open this door." Using as much strength as they could muster, they both grab onto a large metal handle and, slowly, they slide the door off to one side. A small room filled with about a dozen heavy missile-like weapons is revealed. Carter walks in and she presses a few buttons on a tiny console on one of the missiles. A comportment automatically opens up and a large, wide vial rises out of the missile. A glass display reveals a greenish liquid inside the vial.

"I'm guessing that is the T-virus," said Daniel, observing the vial.

"Yeah," replied Carter. "It looks like there's enough here to infect a large portion of any planet. Only one of these weapons must have been enough to bring down the Jaffa on Kel'tesh. Gimme your bag." Daniel unscraps his backpack and hands it over to Carter, She unzips it and pulls out a small syringe, already filled with a clear liquid. Observing the vial, she finds a rubber sealed input on one end of the cylinder. She inserts the syringe into the rubber and injects the liquid. Several seconds later, the green liquid gradually starts to change into a whiteish colour as the agent reacts with the virus. Carter smiles. "I think it worked. The T-virus seems to have been rendered useless by the agent."

"Hmm. One down. A lot more to go," said Daniel. "I hope we have enough for the entire stockpile."

"We should," said Carter. "I remember packing up a fair number of antivirus samples before we left the SGC."

* * *

Hundreds of Jaffa have filled a gigantic circular meeting area. A glass dome with dark, web-like beams had made up the ceiling, displaying the desolate, volcanic mountains of the hellish planet. The sky emitted an eerie orange colour, probably due to the atmosphere being choked by fumes and ash. Leon and Barry enter through a small doorway and they blend themselves among the Jaffa near the center.

On one side of the great room, a man, nearly hidden by a thick, black cloak stares outward at the awaiting army. Most of his face had been hidden by a hood, but the two disguised men could see part of a chin and mouth. His lips were dry and patches of skin had rotted away. It was Anubis himself. He was seated on a black and gold throne with two Kull warriors standing on each side of him. Also standing next to him was Baal, who silently waits patiently. Anubis speaks in a dark and cruel voice to his army.

"My followers," said Anubis. "For years, the System Lords, the Tok'ra, the Tau'ri, and all those who oppose me, have dared to defy your true god. They should know that their foolish actions will only bring death and destruction to themselves. Especially now that I possess a new and powerful weapon from those you have captured and brought to me. With it, the entire galaxy will submit to my power, or suffer a widespread plague that will remain for centuries to come. I have summoned you all here to witness the resurrection and return of a powerful servent and commander. Under my rule, she will bring death to the shol'va who would dare lead a rebellion against us and your god."

"Bring forth the sarcophagus!" shouted Baal. The Jaffa guards clear a path between Anubis and four Kull warriors carrying a golden sarcophagus. When they reached the center of the path, they gently set down the metal coffin. Everyone waits for a few seconds and, then, the sarcophagus gradually splits open. A hand, covered with a metal glove with a red gem in the center of the palm, rises out. Along with that, a young, long brown-haired woman rises and she carefully looks around her surroundings. Then, her eyes emitted a brief glow of light. Leon and Barry appeared shocked and surprised as they recognized her.

"Claire?" Leon quietly said to himself. Claire climbs out of the sarcophagus and she slowly walks towards Anubis. She is wearing a black, Satanic-like dress with a cape. On the back of her neck, there was a small, red X mark. The Jaffa army drops to one knee and each guard bows down their head. Claire walks up to Anubis and she kneels down in front of him.

"Arise, Sekhmet," ordered Anubis. She brings herself up and stares at him. "Now that you have been released from your exile, you will carry out my orders and destroy the shol'va rebellion. Will you not?" Sekhmet responds with a bass-augmented voice.

"I will do as you wish, my lord," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the viral weapons storage, Carter plants a C4 charge on one of the missiles. She activates a number pad on the explosive and starts setting the timer.

"So how much time will we have to get back to the Stargate?" asked Daniel.

"I'm going to set the timer on the C4 to about ten minutes," replied Carter.

"Ten minutes?" said Daniel. "Are you sure that will be enough time?"

"Only if we run fast," said Carter. "As soon as this blows up, the whole base is gonna become a hornet's nest."

"Okay, but what about Leon and Barry?" asked Daniel.

"With their disguises on," said Carter, "they should be fine while the whole place is panicking." She sets the timer to ten minutes and arms the C4. The countdown begins. "Okay, let's get out of here." Daniel and Carter quickly sprint out of the storage room and they make their way back down the hallway.

* * *

In the grand room, the gathering of Jaffa remains silent as Sekhmet inspects and looks over many Jaffa guards near her and the two other Goa'uld. Barry quietly whispers into Leon's ear.

"How could this be possible?" wondered Barry. "Claire was killed back on Kel'tesh. I remember seeing her get shot by a staff weapon."

"I can't believe it either, Barry," replied Leon, still shocked. "I thought she was dead too. It must be something to do with that sarcophagus, but something's not right here. Claire would never submit to a Goa'uld."

"I don't think she submitted to Anubis willingly," said Barry. "I noticed a mark on the back of her neck and she's being referred to as Sekhmet."

"Then that must mean she's being suppressed by a Goa'uld inside her," said Leon. "We need to get the hell out of here before she sees us."

"If we try to move now, we might draw attention to ourselves," said Barry. Suddenly, the sound of an explosion breaks the silence. The floor vibrates for a brief moment and everyone under the Great Dome looks around in confusion. Anubis grows angry.

"Find the saboteurs, and kill them," he ordered furiously. Immediately, the Jaffa army breaks up and starts to empty the meeting area. Before Leon and Barry could blend in with the rushing crowd, Sekhmet spots them and her eyes widen as if she was not expecting their presence.

"Tau'ri, kree!" she yells at them. Ignoring her, Leon and Barry run away from the rest of the Jaffa. Some nearby guards take notice and they, immediately, give pursuit to them as they exit through a doorway. Sekhmet turns and looks at Anubis and Baal. "Those two guards were Tau'ri spies."

"How do you know that, Sekhmet?" asked Baal.

"Because I recognize them from my host's memory," replied Sekhmet. Anubis motions with one hand at a Kull warrior beside him. It nods with understanding and runs towards the doorway where the, once disguised, SG team members had left through.

* * *

Back in the base's gate room, Daniel and Carter reach the Stargate on the platform. The detonation of the C4 explosive had set off an alarm throughout the entire base.

"Dial the gate, quick!" Carter ordered Daniel. He rushes over to the DHD and starts dialing the address for Earth. Carter stands nearby him with her P90 trained at the entrance.

* * *

In the intense network of hallways, Leon and Barry run as fast as they could, especially after their cover had been blown. Behind them, a squad of Jaffa follows the fleeing two, firing their staves at them. In one of the dim hallways, Leon notices a small control panel on one side. After running past it, he turns around and fires a staff blast at the panel, destroying it completely. A large, thick door descends from the ceiling and it seals off the hallway. The pursuing Jaffa squad had been halted. Leon and Barry stop to rest in front of the blocked section.

"Nice move, Leon," commented Barry.

"Thanks, but we need to get back to the Stargate before we end up being trapped here," said Leon. He starts to hear a slow pace of footsteps coming towards them. They both look up to see the Kull warrior walking towards them from the other side of the hallway. Trying to think fast, Leon looks around and he spots another hallway branching off. He points at the opening and Barry takes notice. "This way."

As they both ran towards the other route, the supersoldier raises one arm with its blaster ready. It fires a rapid volley of pulsing energy at the two. One of the blasts hits Barry on the left shoulder. Ignoring the pain and burning of his wound, he continues to run with Leon down the hallway.

* * *

The Stargate had been activated and the event horizon shifts and glows. Daniel had already sent the team's GDO transmission through and he waits with Carter. From the entrance to the volcanic chamber, Leon and Barry rush out towards the awaiting SG-1 team members.

"It's good to see you guys again," said Carter. "I'd thought that you both got captured or killed at first."

"Well if we don't want either of those to happen to us," said Barry, "I suggest we leave right now cause we have one of Anubis' supersoldiers after us."

"Understood," replied Carter. "Let's leave this hellhole." Daniel, Leon, and Barry follow Carter into the portal. Soon afterwards, the Kull warrior appears from the entrance. It notices that the Stargate was still active and it runs after the team through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile in the SGC Gate Room, O'Neill, Jill, Teal'c, and Rebecca stand and wait at the bottom of the steel ramp. Carter and her team emerge from the Stargate.

"Close the iris!" Carter shouted at Walter. "We're being pursued!" Walter nods and he activates the iris controls up in the Control Room. The iris slides shut, covering the whole surface area of the portal. Everyone in the Gate Room watches the gate silently. Then, a loud thud echos off of the iris and the Stargate shuts down.

"Barry, you're injured," said Jill, noticing the small burn on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," replied Barry. "It's just a flesh wound, but I'll get it checked out in the infirmary."

"So Carter, how did things go out there?" asked O'Neill.

"We only had some minor problems," said Carter, "but above all else, I think the whole mission had gone just fine. The viral weapons have been destroyed."

"Good job," said O'Neill, "to you and your team. Hopefully, this will throw a wrench into Anubis' plans to infect more worlds."

"Uh, if I may speak, General," said Leon. "While Daniel and Carter were searching for the viral weapons, Barry and I were able to sneak into an important meeting involving Anubis. During his speech, we found out some surprising news. It's about Claire."

"What? Is she alive? How?" asked Rebecca, who was shocked and confused.

"We'd thought the same thing too," said Leon, "but when we saw her, it wasn't really her."

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Jill.

"She's been taken over by a Goa'uld," replied Leon. Everyone in the room stares at each other speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Dome at Anubis' base, Anubis, Baal, and Sekhmet stand in a group and they watch as two Jaffa guards walk towards them. The guards bow their heads and one of them speaks.

"My lord," said the guard. "Your patrols have uncovered the source of the explosion. I am afraid to report that your viral weapons have been neutralized."

"Insolent fools!" angrily replied Anubis. "The Tau'ri think they can stop me from using my new weapon by destroying the stockpile in that storage room. Did you eliminate the saboteurs and spies?"

"We did not," said the guard. "They managed to escape through the Stargate."

"Fail me again, and you will suffer pain and torment under my wrath," warned Anubis. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord," replied the guard.

"Now...leave us," ordered Anubis. The guards bow their heads again and they leave the great room.

"You have not lost all of your weapons, Lord Anubis," said Baal. "Some have been hidden in another part of this base. There are also two missiles already on board a Ha'tak ship, ready to depart."

"Excellent," said Anubis. "We will use the viral missiles on the rebellious Jaffa again...and I know who will deliver them their death." He slowly turns his head towards Sekhmet. She notices him and smiles.

End of Episode.

The next episode is going to be a two-parter. I plan to have a few different events happening at the same time and there would be lots to write and some time switching.

* * *

Next Episode: Sekhmet is on the move. Her viral weapons stand ready to unleash the T-virus on the Free Jaffa at Mar'cara. Can the combined forces of SG-1, 17, and 18 stop Sekhmet's Goa'uld mothership from reaching the planet in time, or will another deadly outbreak occur among the ranks of the Free Jaffa? Meanwhile, Chris is welcomed aboard the the Prometheus. 


	4. Former Friends, New Enemies Pt 1

Resident Evil In Stargate SG-1 By JediClutz 

Episode 4: Former Friends, New Enemies (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Stargate SG-1, or any of its characters.

Somewhere in the dark and vastness of deep space, filled with bright and far away stars, a Goa'uld mothership remains stationary in the middle of nowhere. Emplaced on the top of the massive pyramid structure was an enormous, dark, eerie turret. It faces and points outward towards the frontal view of the ship. Suddenly, another mothership enters out of an opened hyperspace window and it slowly proceeds towards the other ship's location.

Inside, on the bridge of the stationary ship, Sekhmet/Claire is seated on a dark silver throne. On each side of her was a Kull warrior that stood guard. Jaffa warriors are stationed around various locations on the bridge. One of them was Sark'non, Sekhmet's First Prime, who was operating the main navigation and communications controls.

"Lady Sekhmet, a Ha'tak class vessel has arrived near our current position," reported Sark'non. "We are being hailed."

"On screen," ordered Sekhmet. The imaging screen in front of her changes from the other ship to display another Goa'uld, staring directly at her. His host was tall with short black hair and he wore golden, Ancient Greek-style armour. He speaks angrily.

"This is Apollo and I am here on behalf of the System Lords," he said. "You are in violation of entering my territory. Turn your vessel around and leave at once or you will be fired upon."

"I am afraid I cannot comply to your...mere aggressions," replied Sekhmet. "My vessel will pass through here whether or not you wish it. I suggest you should be the one who must leave now."

"You dare to threaten me!" shouted Apollo. "You will pay for your insolence!"

"I will surely enjoy observing your attempts to destroy me," said Sekhmet. The hailing frequency is cut off and Apollo's image disappears. His ship begins to fire strong energy blasts at Sehkmet's ship, but the blasts proved to be weak against a powerful energy shield. The bridge shakes with every impact.

"Shields are holding," said Sark'non. "No damage is being reported."

"I have had enough of this foolish act," said Sekhmet. "Is the Ancient weapon ready?"

"The cannon is charged and ready, my lady," replied Sark'non. Sekhmet waits and stares at Apollo's ship, which was still firing. Then, she gives the order.

"Fire," she said.

The large cannon on top of the pyramid rotates and it aims at Apollo's mothership. Suddenly, a glowing red sphere of pulsing energy quickly shoots out. It penetrates the plasma shields and strikes hard against the hull, burrowing deep into the vessel. Then, a few seconds later, a massive supernova of fire and energy erupts, obliterating the mothership from within. After the explosion had faded away, all that was left was Sekhmet's ship and a wide field of burning debris.

* * *

Later, in the SGC Briefing Room, the members of SG-1, 17, and 18 are seated around the briefing table. O'Neill stands at one end of the table, alongside with Narteav.

"So does anyone here know anything about Sekhmet?" asked O'Neill. "Besides the fact that she's a Goa'uld."

"Well, according to Egyptian mythology," explained Daniel, "Sekhmet was a fierce lion-headed goddess who represented the sun for Ra at midday. She was once sent down to Earth, when the people had defied the gods, to punish humans with her bloodlust."

"Are you saying that she was some sort of punisher?" Jill asked Daniel.

"I guess you could say that," replied Daniel. "However, when her craving for blood never stopped, the gods put Sekhmet in a drunken slumber by tempting her with a field of strong red beer which, of course, represented blood."

"Hmm. I never heard of a Goa'uld being stopped by heavy drinking," commented O'Neill.

"Well, that's what the Ancient Egyptians believed in," said Daniel.

"So far, what we mainly know right now about Sekhmet is that she's using Claire as a host," said Leon.

"Redfield is not the only one who was possessed by Sekhmet," explained Teal'c. "Many centuries ago when she had her previous host, Sekhmet was a great enemy of Apophis and a powerful ally to Ra. She was one of the most treacherous and ruthless Goa'uld during her time. Many of those who opposed her she had brutally executed."

"When the other System Lords heard about Sekhmet's methods that were even unspeakable to them," added Narteav, "they overthrew her and killed her host. However, the Goa'uld managed to survive and, therefore, was put into exile, where she would be powerless."

"From the sounds of things, I'm guessing she was in exile until Anubis freed her recently," said Carter.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"I can't believe this has happened to Claire," said Rebecca. "This is far worse than her being dead."

"That bastard, Anubis, is gonna get what he deserves!" said Barry, raising his voice. "I just want to grab that snake's neck and snap it in two with my own bare hands!"

"Calm down, Barry," ordered O'Neill. "Save your anger for another time. Narteav has something very important to say to all of you." Barry settles down in his chair and everyone else around the table remains silent.

"The Tok'ra High Counsol has recently received information from our undercover operative onboard Sekhmet's mothership," spoke Narteav. "It appears that some of Anubis' T-virus weapons were moved before SG-1 managed to destroy the storage room at his main base. According to the operative's report, Sekhmet possesses two missiles, fitted with the virus and she is heading for planet Mar'cara."

"Mar'cara?" responded Teal'c. "There is a major Free Jaffa encampment located there. She is more likely intended to use the weapons on our warriors."

"This is not good," said Leon. "Sekhmet is going to create another outbreak, just like the one on Kel'tesh."

"Do we have a plan?" Jill asked Narteav.

"As a matter of fact, the High Counsol has already put toghther a mission for all of the SG teams at this table," replied Narteav. "We plan to infiltrate Sekhmet's ship and disable both the viral weapons and the ship itself. I will explain more as soon as we are aboard one of our captured cargo ships."

"This is not going to be a suicide mission, right?" asked Daniel, who was a little concerned.

"Don't worry, Daniel," replied O'Neill. "I've already checked with Narteav. I want SG-17 and SG-18 to gear up and meet SG-1 and Narteav in the Gate Room at 14:00 hours. Dismissed." Everyone around the briefing table stands up and they proceed towards the exit except Teal'c. Instead, he walks up to O'Neill who was still standing at the end of the table.

"General O'Neill," said Teal'c. "I request permission to travel to Mar'cara through the Stargate. Perhaps there, I could probably convince the Jaffa to evacuate in case Sekhmet were to reach the planet."

"Hmm...I don't see why not," said O'Neill. "Permission granted."

"I thank you, O'Neill," said Teal'c. He bows his head to O'Neill and walks out of the Briefing Room.

* * *

Somewhere in a low orbit around Earth, the Prometheus capital ship hovers above the blue-white atmosphere of the planet it calls home.

In the control-filled bridge, General George Hammond gazes at the stars and the planet's surface just outside the front viewing screen. Around the bridge, several officers operate various stations. One of the entrance doors slides opens and a tall, bald, African-American man in military uniform walks in with Chris, who's also in uniform. They both salute to Hammand as he turns to meet them.

"General Hammond? Sgt. Doug Anderson reporting, sir," said the tall man.

"Go ahead, Sgt. Anderson," said Hammond.

"I am here to inform you about the arrival of Sgt. Chris Redfield onboard, sir," continued Anderson. "He's standing here right next to me." Chris reaches his arm out to shake hands with Hammond. The old General smiles.

"Welcome aboard the bridge, Sgt. Redfield, but most of all, welcome aboard the Prometheus," said Hammond.

"It's a pleasure to serve aboard this ship under your command, sir," replied Chris. "I'm thrilled to be back in the Air Force."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said Hammond. "I suppose you've just arrived here."

"Uhh, just a few minutes ago, sir," said Chris.

"Sgt. Anderson, I want you to give our new recruit here a tour of the ship," ordered Hammond. "Perhaps, show him the main faculities."

"Yes sir," replied Anderson. "Right this way, Sgt. Redfield." After saluting to Hammond again, Chris follows Anderson through the same doorway where they had just come from.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the cockpit of a stolen Goa'uld cargo ship, Carter, Daniel, and the other SG team members sit and wait around the room with their P90s and gear bags beside them. Narteav pilots the ship through hyperspace.

"I suppose none of you guys have a deck of cards we could keep ourselves busy with," said Barry, looking around at everyone else.

"Sorry," replied Rebecca. "I was too busy trying to quickly pack up medical supplies before we left." Barry takes one last look at the group before letting out a brief sigh.

"Well, I guess that leaves out poker," he said.

"I don't think poker would have worked anyway," said Jill. "What would you use for chips?"

"I don't know," replied Barry. "Maybe some of the gear that we've brought along." Carter lifts herself up and she walks over to Narteav, who was busy observing various controls.

"So, Narteav. How do we plan to get close and transport onto the mothership without being detected?" she asked.

"We cannot use the transport rings in hyperspace so we are going to have to wait until the ship drops out," explained Narteav. "As soon as that happens, I will activate the cloaking device and bring us close enough to use the rings. Hopefully, the ship's shields would be down at the time. Our operative onboard will provide cover when you and your team arrive. From there, you will all need to move quickly as the activated transporter may alert nearby guards. The operative will give you details on the location of the viral weapons and the power core."

"Okay, but how will we know who's the spy?" asked Carter.

"His name is Rarnek," continued Narteav. "He is disguised as one of the Jaffa guards on the bridge, but he will meet you at the transporter rings. He is one of our best. So far, his cover remains intact." Leon stands up and he walks up to Carter and Narteav. He speaks to the Tok'ra.

"Excuse me, Narteav," he said. "May I ask you something?"

"I am listening," replied Narteav.

"From what I've heard, the Tok'ra possess the knowledge of removing a Goa'uld from its host without releasing any toxins," said Leon. "Is that true?"

"It is," said Narteav.

"Wait a minute, Leon," interrupted Carter. "If you're suggesting that we try capturing Sekhmet in order to remove her from Claire, then I'm afraid we can't attempt that. It's too high of a risk."

"But, isn't taking risks a part of being a member of an SG team?" Leon said to Carter. "Maybe after the ship is disabled, we could still try capturing her."

"As soon as the ship is disabled," said Narteav, "Jaffa guards will immediately begin searching the entire vessel. There would not be enough time. The High Counsol has left the job of clearing the ship for the Free Jaffa."

"Are you insane?" said Leon, raising his voice. "They would rather kill Sekhmet than try to remove her from her host. If that happens, Claire would die along with her."

"I am sorry, Leon," said Narteav. "We cannot place the mission in danger. It is too much of a risk."

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take," said Leon furiously. "If no one's gonna help me get back Claire, then I'll do it myself." He angrily turns around and walks back to where he was sitting before. Kicking his gear bag across the smooth floor, he throws himself down next to his P90. Carter walks over to him and she places her hand on his right shoulder.

"Listen," she spoke calmly. "I know Claire is a close friend to you. She's also a close friend to the rest of us, but we can't attempt anything that would put, not just you, but other team members in danger as well. Do you understand?" Leon looks up at Carter.

"I understand," replied Leon.

"Okay," said Carter. Removing her hand, she walks back to the passenger seat to sit next to Narteav. Leon get up to retrieve his gear.

* * *

On the lush, green world of Mar'cara, a Jaffa encampment, similar to the one on Kel'tesh, rests in the middle of an open field nearby the Stargate. The place is alive with Jaffa warriors. Two fight each other with wooden staves in a dirt training circle. Others move about to accomplish various tasks.

The chevrons on the Stargate slowly start to light up. The address to Mar'cara is locked in and the blast shoots out towards the encampment before collapsing inwards to form the event horizon. Bra'tac, along with Dar'mec, rush out of one of the nomadic tents after hearing the blast. They both stand and wait just a few feet from the portal. Eventually, Teal'c emerges from the gate. He is carrying a staff weapon and wearing his traditional robe. Bra'tac smiles as he approaches him. The portal disperses and the Stargate shuts down.

"Teal'c. We were not expecting your arrival, but it is always good to see you," spoke Bra'tac.

"Are you the leader of this encampment, Master Bra'tac?" asked Teal'c.

"I am not, but Dar'mec is the leader here," replied Bra'tac. Dar'mec steps up and towards Teal'c.

"It is good to see you, Teal'c," said Dar'mec. "Even to this day, I still thank you and the Tau'ri for saving me and some of my brothers back on Kel'tesh. Our warriors here are well-trained and ready to seek vengeance on Anubis." Silence fills in between the three as Teal'c doesn't respond. A stern, yet worried, look is present on the Jaffa's face.

"What is it, Teal'c?" asked Bra'tac. "Is there something that troubles you?"

"We need to evacuate this place as soon as possible," replied Teal'c. "You, Dar'mec, and the other Jaffa here are in mortal danger."

"What?" said Bra'tac. "Is Anubis planning an attack here on Mar'cara?"

"Indeed he is," said Teal'c. "However this time, he has sent Sekhmet to carry out his attack."

"Impossible," responded Dar'mec. "Sekhmet was killed by the other Goa'uld System Lords long ago."

"Only her host died," said Teal'c. "The Goa'uld was placed into exile until freed by Anubis. Now she possesses the body of Claire Redfield."

"This is madness," said Bra'tac, who was saddened by the news. "The one who gave her life to save me and Dar'mec has been resurrected and now, she is a prisoner. Suppressed by an evil that has taken over her."

"You must alert the others, Dar'mec," said Teal'c. "Tell them we must leave in case Sekhmet were to reach her goal."

"No!" shouted Dar'mec furiously. Bra'tac turns and stares at him. Surprised to hear his response. "We will not just abandon our positions and run. Our brothers will not flee like cowards. We are here to fight the Goa'uld, our long sworn enemy. If Sekhmet reaches Mar'cara, we will defend our encampment and, then, show her Jaffa their dead false god."

"If Sekhmet arrives, she will release the same virus that plagued our brothers on Kel'tesh here," said Teal'c.

"He is right, Dar'mec," added Bra'tac. "We cannot win this fight. Not against Anubis' viral weapons. Let us evacuate this place so that we may live to fight another day."

"I will not allow my warriors to submit to such actions...We are staying," said Dar'mec. He turns back towards the busy encampment of tents and walks off.

"Dar'mec!" shouted Bra'tac. Ignoring him, Dar'mac enters his tent. Bra'tac looks at Teal'c and speaks. "Do not worry, Teal'c. He has always been looking for vengeance since he lost some close friends on Kel'tesh. I will see if I could, perhaps, convince him in some way."

"Thank you, Master Bra'tac," said Teal'c. "You have always taught me well in the ways of the warrior." He and Bra'tac proceed towards the Jaffa encampment.

* * *

Meanwhile onboard the cargo ship, Narteav examines a small screen next to the navigation controls. A red dot inside a three-dimensional cube pulses and beeps in the image, grabbing Carter's attention.

"Sekhmet's ship has just dropped out of hyperspace," said Narteav.

"Well, I guess that means it's time to get ready to infiltrate the ship," said Carter.

"We are dropping out of hyperspace in approximately five seconds," said Narteav.

"Hold onto something, guys," warned Daniel. Narteav enters a code in the navigation controls. Suddenly, the whole cargo ship slightly jerks forward as it greatly reduces its speed to normal. No one was thrown down since everyone heeded to Daniel's warning.

"Thanks, Daniel," said Barry. "One second too late and I would've ended up on top of Narteav."

"Oh my god," said Jill, who was staring at the front of the cockpit. Everyone else hears her and they stand up to observe the frontal imaging screen. Sekhmet's mothership could be seen from a short distance.

"Jesus, that thing must be huge," commented Leon. "I've never seen a spacecraft like this before in my life."

"Yeah, and we're heading right for it," said Barry.

"Engaging cloaking device," announced Narteav. The outside hull plating shimmers as light bends all around the cargo ship. The vessel continues to approach closer to the slow moving mothership.

"What the hell is that big thing on top of the pyramid?" asked Barry, pointing to the mounted cannon.

"I don't know," replied Jill. "It looks like some sort of massive gun."

"I've never seen this weapon before on any other Goa'uld mothership," said Carter.

"In his report," explained Narteav, "Rarnek had mentioned the installation of a powerful anti-ship cannon. He said the weapon was capable of destroying a normal Goa'uld mothership with just one shot."

"The design appears to be Ancient," said Daniel. "This piece of technology must have been salvaged by Anubis. In his half-Ascended state, he must have learned where to find this weapon."

"From the looks of it," commented Rebecca, "I'd say Anubis had something to do with the modification. It's a good thing we have this cloaking device for our ship."

"I will take us within transporter range," said Narteav.

Twelve minutes later, the cargo ship slowly nears closer to Sekhmet's mothership. Its cloaks helps the small vessel evade the sights of nearby staff turrets. Inside the cloaked ship, Carter enters the right code into a panel next to a dark, solid door. It slides open, revealing the cargo hold and the large ring platform. The whole team heads towards the platform with their gear bags thrown over their backs and their P90s held close to their stomachs.

"I will stay here with the ship in case something were to go wrong," said Narteav. "Good luck, Carter, and good luck to all of you."

"Thanks, Narteav," replied Carter. "We're ready as soon as the rings are activated."

"Understood," said Narteav. The team crams into the small space inside the ring on the floor. Narteav enters a command into the main ship controls. Suddenly, large metal rings spring out of the floor, engulfing the team. The rings pause and a bright flash of light erupts from within the confinement. The team disappears and the rings drop back into the floor.

* * *

In a dimly lit hallway with hieroglyph-rich gold and black walls, a set of transporter rings occupys a small portion of the dark and smooth floor. The SG team members emerge from within the rings as the transporter returns to its hidden storage. Jill looks around her surroundings and, surprisingly, she spots a middle-aged Jaffa guard in front of her. The others take notice and they turn their guns onto him. Immediately, the guard raises one hand and he speaks.

"Wait. Do not fire," he said. "I am a Tok'ra operative who was sent here by the High Counsol." Hearing his response, the team lowers their guns.

"In that case, you must be Rarnek," said Carter.

"Yes...and you must be the ones who were sent here to stop Sekhmet from reaching Mar'cara," said Rarnek. He pulls a small, hidden PDA device out of his Jaffa uniform and hands it over to Carter. "Here, you will need this. I have programmed it to lead you and your team to the place where the viral weapons are being stored. You can also use it to access the ship's power core crystals, but you must be careful. If all the crystals are removed or placed in an improper order, the power core will overload and destroy the whole ship."

"Thanks," said Carter, receiving the PDA. "This should help save us some valuable time."

Suddenly, the clashes of marching footsteps begin to echo from the hallway behind Rarnek. The Tok'ra operative points a finger at a branching hallway, left of the team.

"Take that path over there," ordered Rarnek. "Hurry! A patrol squad is on its way to this location." The SG team responds to Rarnek's advice and they sprint towards the hallway. They disappear around the corner. Rarnek turns around to see a Jaffa squad, led by Sark'non, marching towards him. They don't seem to be aware of the infiltraters. In fact, they had just missed them fleeing. Sark'non orders the squad to halt and he speaks to Rarnek.

"This transporter has been activated recently. Are there any intruders onboard?" he asked.

"No," lied Rarnek. "The transporter here has been malfunctioning. I was just about to conduct repairs." Sark'non curiously looks down at the floor and observes the disturbed ring. Then, he stares back at Rarnek.

"Get it repaired quickly," ordered Sark'non. "Your duty is requested on the bridge."

"Yes, Sark'non," replied Rarnek. Sark'non shouts an order in Goa'uld to his squad and they resume their patrol down the hallway. Rarnek continues to stare at them as he stands alone, next to the transporter rings.

* * *

Carter slowly sneaks around the dim hallways with her P90 drawn, watching for any patrol squads. Behind her, the rest of the team follows. She makes a turn to the left, then a right, and, then another right. The SG team quickly ducks into a dark corridor in a hallway as a patrol squad of Jaffa marches past them. As soon as the Jaffa were nowhere to be seen, Carter signals the others to fall back in and resume their route. Jill is holding the PDA in the palm of one hand.

"According to this map," said Jill, "the storage room were looking for should be just around this corner on the left."

"Good. You guys stay here," ordered Carter. "I'll go check it out." The team comes to a stop and, quietly, they wait for Carter. She takes every step slowly and, then, she peeks around the left corner. In the distance, she sees a black closed door with two Jaffa guards posted on both sides. Carter quickly throws her head back in order to not be seen and she whispers to Jill and Barry. "I've spotted the storage room entrance, but it's guarded."

"Are there any other ways into there?" asked Barry.

"I'm afraid not," replied Jill. "From the looks of things, this is the only way."

"Damn. How the hell are we gonna get in there?" said Barry.

"Well, we can't just rush over there with guns blazing unless we want the whole ship to come after us," explained Carter. "The best thing we can do right now is stand here and wait. Hopefully, the guards would eventually be called to other duties. We could, then, access the storage room as soon as they're gone."

Meanwhile, Daniel looks around the hallway twice. There was absolutely no sign of Leon. He walks up to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, do you know where Leon is?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, he's just right behi...," Before she could finish her sentence, Rebecca looks back and, to her surprise, doesn't see Leon anywhere. "What! Impossible! He was right behind me, I swear." Daniel rushes over to Carter silently.

"Sam, Leon's not here with us," he said to her. "I think he ran off somewhere else."

"Oh no. I knew it," replied Carter, placing her hand on her forehead. "I should've ordered him to stay with Narteav so that nothing like this ever happen."

"He's gone after Sekhmet, hasn't he?" asked Barry.

"More likely he has," said Carter. I'll try contacting him with my radio."

* * *

Alone and desperate, Leon gradually sneaks closer to an open entrance. The bright light attracts him as he nears the end of the hallway. He hides nearby the entrance with his back against the wall and he starts to hear voices coming from the inside.

On the bridge, Rarnek has taken his position at the ship's navigation controls. Sekhmet stares at him from her throne.

"Is the ship ready to enter hyperspace and proceed to Mar'cara?" the Goa'uld asked Rarnek.

"Yes, Lady Sekhmet," replied Rarnek.

"Good. Initiate the hyperspace window now," ordered Sekhmet. Rarnek obeys and he uses the controls to create a hyperspace window in front of the mothership. The vessel enters and is thrown into a higher speed. A sudden jolt shakes the bridge, but no one seems to react to the force.

"We have entered hyperspace, my lady," reported Rarnek. "ETA to Mar'cara is about six hours."

"We are approaching closer to our goal, my warriors," Sekhmet spoke to the Jaffa on the bridge. "Soon, the shol'va will learn what happens to those who oppose me and Lord Anubis."

Meanwhile just outside the entrance to the bridge, Leon hears every word spoken from both Sekhmet and Rarnek.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Rarnek," he quietly said to himself. "Just make sure she doesn't find out your true identity. I should probably return to Carter and the others, and warn them about the time they have left." Leon starts to walk away from the entrance, increasing his pace with almost every step.

* * *

After several failed attempts to contact Leon, Carter finally gives up and attaches her radio onto her uniform.

"Nothing?" asked Daniel.

"Nothing," replied Carter. "He must've turned off his radio."

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" wondered Jill. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Two Jaffa are guarding the viral weapons and one member of our team has gone off somewhere else," said Barry. "What else could get worse?" Suddenly, the team hears the faint sound of a P90 firing off rounds, followed by yelling and shouts. They all curiously look around to see where the firing was coming from. Carter sees the two Jaffa guards leaving their posts and running down the adjacent hallway.

"Leon?" said Rebecca.

"The storage room's now clear," said Carter. "Let's move out." She leads her team out of hiding and they follow her around the corner and towards the black door.

* * *

Leon turns around and fires a short burst at three pursuing Jaffa before fleeing into the maze of hallways. Sparks fly off of a suit of armour as one of the guards falls to the floor dead. The ones who were still standing aim and fire their staves at Leon. A bolt of energy whizzes past the right side of his head. He continues running from the guards, making sharp turns around corners.

With the pursuers still hot on his trail, Leon heads into a hallway on his right. There, he stops as he's greeted by several staff-wielding Jaffa. Staff heads open up in front of his face. The muscular Sark'non stands right in front of him with an angered, yet normal, look. The two Jaffa behind Leon catch up and they aim their staves at his back. He is surrounded.

"Throw down your weapon now, or you will die," ordered Sark'non. Leon hesitates, but he releases his P90 and it drops to the floor in front of Sark'non. He raises his hands in surrender. The patrol squad leader nods at one of his guards. The accomplying guard nods back with understanding and he strikes Leon across the head with the heavy rear end of his staff. Droplets of blood mixed with saliva spew from Leon's mouth and nose as he falls to the floor. Sark'non continues to stare down at the unconscious man.

* * *

Later on the bridge, Sark'non and his squad march in and they bow their heads to Sekhmet. She notices them and waits for her First Prime's report.

"Lady Sekhmet. We have captured an intruder onboard your ship," said Sark'non.

"What?" responded Sekhmet, raising her voice. "Who is the intruder?"

"We do not know his name, but he appears to be of Tau'ri origin," replied Sark'non. "We have him detained in a holding cell for the time being. Do you wish for me to interrogate him or execute him?"

"No, that will not be necessary yet," said Sekhmet. "I will interrogate him myself when I am ready. However, I want you to increase patrols throughout the whole ship. There may be more intruders onboard and, if you do find more, kill them. If they do not resist, kill them slowly."

"Yes, my lady," said Sark'non. The guards bow their heads again and they follow Sark'non off the bridge. Sekhmet watches the squad leave and, then, she resumes staring at the imaging screen.

* * *

The Prometheus mess hall is rich with crew members eating meals and carrying on miscellaneous conversations. Chris and Anderson are seated at one of the many built-in tables. A couple of plastic mugs, filled with black coffee, rest on their table as the two men talk to each other.

"So how long has it been since you were first dishonourably discharged from the Air Force?" asked Anderson.

"Oh geez. I can't remember," replied Chris. "Maybe about four or five years ago, but I do remember some of the moments we had together back in basic training."

"Oh yeah, especially that one time when we caught Sgt. Usher doing his so called 'statistics inspection,'" said Anderson, smiling. Chris starts to laugh.

"I don't think he ever recovered from what we did," said Chris.

"We found him in his office and, of course, Ray Halven was with us," told Anderson. "You opened the door and Ray snaps a photo of Sgt. Alice Duncan giving Sgt. Usher a lesson in mouth-to-mouth resusitation on top of his desk."

"Or at least that was what Sgt. Usher said when he saw us catching him in the act," added Chris.

"We were going to do something with the photo and you had a great idea," continued Anderson.

"Yes, I was going to tell him that we would send it to his wife unless he bought us two bottles of 12 year old scotch," said Chris. They both laugh even harder.

"And it worked," said Anderson. "He was ready to do anything in order to prevent his wife from receiving that photo. So we ended up with some free scotch." The two men continue to laugh until they were able to contain themselves. They gradually start to calm down and Chris loses his smile as he stares down at his coffee mug.

"Yeah. Those were some good times," commented Chris. "I just wish that I could relive them again cause, lately, things for me have been hell."

"What do you mean?" asked Anderson.

"Well," explained Chris, "I've recently lost Claire during a mission for the SGC, and the war on Umbrella has made me very depressed for the past several months."

"Oh...Oh man," responded Anderson. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Chris. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Doug," replied Chris. "Seeing you again has helped cheer me up. I just need to try putting the past aside and focus more on the present and future." The starship's PA system is switched on and Hammond's voice could be heard from the speakers.

"Attention, all personnel," announced Hammond. "This is General Hammond. We are about to leave Earth's orbit and enter hyperspace. All personnel must report to their stations immediately. I repeat, all personnel to their stations."

"I guess it's back to work now," Chris said to Anderson.

"Yep. Are you going to be fine?" asked Anderson.

"Don't worry for me, Doug," replied Chris. "I'll be fine." He and Anderson leave their mugs on the table and they proceed to join the rest of the rushing crowd.

* * *

Back on Sekhmet's ship, Leon wakes up to find himself in a dark and eerie cell. Only a few rays of light slipped in through small cracks, but Leon could still barely see a few objects inside the cell with him. His head ached with pain from the blow he received from the Jaffa guard and the taste of dried blood was present in his mouth. He looks around curiously, wonder where he was. His arms did not budge when he tried to move them. He looks up to discover his wrists chained to a set of steel cuffs in the ceiling. In one corner of the cell, a small wooden table stands undisturbed. An odd staff with a double-forked head rests on top of the table. Leon had been stripped of his gear, except for his uniform. His weapons and supplies had been taken. He was nothing, but a defenseless prisoner onboard an Goa'uld vessel.

The dark room gradually brightens up as a heavy door lifts up behind Leon. Sekhmet slowly walks in. She observes the captive as she makes her way around him. After recognizing his face, she lets out a cold smile.

"Leon Scott Kennedy," she said.

"Hmm...you seem to know my name very well," responded Leon. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"I have her memories," said Sekhmet, "and some knowledge about the Tau'ri. I have learned about your Stargate program and your planet."

"Anything else?" asked Leon.

"As a matter of fact, yes," explained Sekhmet. "The virus contained within the weapons I possess happens to have originated from Earth. You humans are such weak-minded creatures. The weapons you create are designed mainly for killing your own kind, and not other beings. Your world is flawed and corrupt. Through centuries of wars, conflicts, and strife and, yet, your pathetic race still thrives. Without the guidance of your true gods, the Tau'ri have fallen deeper into chaos."

"That is not entirely true," said Leon. "In the past few decades, we have been moving closer and closer to world peace. More wars are being prevented than sparked. We don't need to worship you or any other Goa'uld. The people of Earth would never submit to a false god. You should know that already from Claire."

"Yes. Humans can be so arrogant with a strong will, but it will eventually lead to their own destruction," continued Sekhmet. "I have always detested your kind for centuries. I wanted the complete extinction of the people on Earth. I had no use for them except for one single host, unlike the other System Lords. When I attempted to carry out my bloodlust long ago, Ra had me banished to my eternal prison. Now that I am free, I will continue my bloodlust on the Tau'ri as soon as this Jaffa rebellion is put down forever."

"Hey listen," interrupted Leon. "Everyone's had it hard at least once in their lifetime. In your case, I strongly recommend taking an anger management course." Reacting to his wisecracking comment, Sekhmet raises her hand device so that the red gem's just inches from Leon's forehead. The gem glows and an orange stream of energy forms an arch between her hand and Leon's head. His face muscles tighten as his brain becomes engulfed in intense pain. The energy disperses and Sekhmet lifts away her hand. Leon is breathing heavily due to the pain.

"And I recommend you try not to mock me," warned Sekhmet. "Anyway, the reason why I am here is because I know the Tau'ri's SG teams perform their missions. Unlike the Tok'ra, they rarely infiltrate a base or a ship alone. So tell me. Where are the other members of your team?"

"And if I refuse to tell you?" asked Leon. Sekhmet stares at him with a stern look. Then, she walks over to the wooden table and picks up the staff. She gazes at the strange device as she slowly walks towards Leon.

"This device is really fascinating," explained Sekhmet. "The energy contained within the staff is capable of inflicting massive amounts of agonizing pain into a victim. An excellent invention for torture. Unless you want me to give you a demonstration, you will tell me what I want to know. Now I will ask you again, Leon Kennedy. Where are the others?"

"There is no one else except me," replied Leon. Becoming more angry and annoyed, Sekhmet drives the forked head against Leon's abdomen. He screams as his entire body is racked with inhuman pain. Orange bright light shines from his mouth, eyes, and ears. The fierce Goa'uld removes the pain staff from Leon and she stares at her weakened captive.

"It is unwise to test my patience," she said. "Tell me where the others are!"

"No," refused Leon. Again, she uses the pain staff to torture Leon. This time, for an extended period. She removes the staff.

"Tell me!" yelled Sekhmet.

"Go to Hell," said Leon. Sekhmet holds the head of the pain staff against Leon as if she was going to leave the instrument of torture there until he was dead. Leon continues to scream and thrash violently. Sekhmet spots Sark'non waiting for her near the doorway and she turns her attention towards him. She removes the pain staff from Leon.

"My apologies, Lady Sekhmet," said Sark'non.

"Speak," replied Sekhmet.

"We have entered Mar'cara's star system," reported Sark'non. "Shall we proceed towards the planet?"

"No. Order the crew to slow down to impulse speed," ordered Sekhmet. "I want to see the system for myself."

"It will be done, my lady," replied Sark'non. He bows his head and leaves Sekhmet's sight. She grasps Leon's jaw and lifts up his head so that they were face-to-face with each other.

"I will deal with you later," said Sekhmet. "Letting go of Leon she walks out of the holding cell with the pain staff. The door descends behind her and it seals shuts, allowing the darkness to resettle in. Weakened from his torment, Leon slowly looks around and, then, closes his eyes as his breathing deepens.

* * *

Sekhmet arrives on the bridge and she hands the pain staff to a Jaffa guard, who was nearby the entrance. Rarnek is positioned at the navigation controls. The other guards notice Sekhmet and they watch her claim her place on the throne, between the Kull warriors.

"Mar'cara is within our sight," said Sark'non. She stares at the imaging screen. In front of her, a yellow sun brightens the left center of the image. A tiny, blue-white sphere could be seen farther away from the sun. It was planet Mar'cara.

"Prepare the viral weapons," ordered Sekhmet.

To Be Continued.

End of Episode.

* * *

As soon as I'm finished writing the other half of this episode, I plan to somehow bring Wesker back into the mini-series. 


	5. Former Friends, New Enemies Pt 2

Resident Evil In Stargate SG-1 By JediClutz 

Episode 5: Former Friends, New Enemies (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Stargate SG-1, or any of its characters.

"Prepare the viral weapons," ordered Sekhmet as she stared with a frown at the distant sphere that was Mar'cara.

"It will be done, my lady," replied Sark'non. "I will send two of your finest warrior to retrieve the weapons for launch right away." He turns to his squad. Eyeing two awaiting guards in front of him, he shouts an order and they nod with understanding. Then they march through the entrance off the bridge. Meanwhile, Sekhmet turns her attention towards Rarnek, who's recently moved to the main controls.

"Bring us back into hyperspace and proceed directly to the planet," ordered Sekhmet.

"I am afraid we cannot, my lady," replied Rarnek. She seemed almost, but not too surprised by his response.

"Why is that?!" asked Sekhmet.

"According to the condition of the power core," explained Rarnek, "we do not have sufficient energy to initiate a hyperspace window. We have no choice but to wait until the core is ready for another jump."

"Move aside," commanded Sekhmet, who was not giving in to Rarnek's lie. Growing impatient, she rushes off her throne and walks towards the controls. Rarnek steps out of her way as she observes the information displayed in front of her. After quickly rechecking a few times, Sekhmet looks up and she turns to beam a cold stare at Rarnek. "The power core reads normal. There is enough energy to re-enter hyperspace." Rarnek's eyes widen as he appears to be shocked about his error.

"You have my sincere apologies, Lady Sekhmet," said Rarnek, hoping to maintain his cover. "I must have misread the data on the controls." Sekhmet lets out a dark smile as she approaches him.

"There is no need for an apology," she replied, "because...I know who you really are." She stops right in front of him. Her smile quickly changes to an angered frown. "Tok'ra!" Without hesitation, Sekhmet throws her open palm out towards Rarnek. The red gem on her hand device glows and a rippling shockwave shoots out, sending the Tok'ra sailing across the bridge before colliding into a wall. Nearby Jaffa guards train their opening staff heads on Rarnek, who was barely crawling on the floor. Sekhmet slowly walks over to him. "Somehow I am not surprised to see a Tok'ra operative onboard my ship. Did you really think you could delay my efforts to crush the Jaffa rebellion?" Rarnek lifts his head up to stare into her eyes.

"You will never succeed in wiping out the encampment on Mar'cara," he said. "The Free Jaffa are not alone against you and Anubis."

"Yes, I know," said Sekhmet. " You have managed to allow the Tau'ri to sneak an SG team aboard in order to halt my attack. I already have the one known as Leon Kennedy imprisoned in one of my cells. However, I do not see anymore use of you." She looks at Sark'non, who has taken up a position on her left. "Kill him." Sark'non opens the head of his staff and he aims it down at Rarnek. Carrying out his goddess' order with pleasure, he fires an energy bolt at the center of the helpless operative's upper back. It strikes to form a deep wound and Rarnek flops onto the floor lifeless. Sekhmet smiles as she stares down at the corpse. She turns her head to Sark'non to issue another order. "Engage the hyperspace window and resume our course. Then continue your patrol around the vessel. Kill any intruders that you come across. I am going over to the cells to have another talk with the prisoner." She starts to head towards the way off the bridge.

"My lady," said Sark'non. Sekhmet stops and she turns to face him. "If I may ask, what do you want us to do with this Tok'ra filth?"

"Dispose of his body by any means necessary, but do it quick," replied Sekhmet.

"Yes, my lady," said Sark'non with a nod. As Sekhmet leaves the bridge, he removes his zat gun from his waist and fires a blast at Rarnek's corpse. The body disintegrates in the field of discharged energy.

* * *

Inside a dark, small storage room filled with three tall stacks of wooden crates, Carter closes the small compartment on one of the two missiles. She carefully examines the removed vial containing the T-virus. Jill kneels down next to her, who was also holding onto another vial. Barry manages to crack open one of the top crates, marked with the insignia of Anubis. He reveals a supply of several zat guns. Rebecca and Daniel rest their backs against a wall nearby the closed door.

"Damn, where is it?" Carter said to herself aloud.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Jill.

"The vials back on Anubis' base had a soft seal in which we used to insert the agent and, at the same time, prevent the virus from breaching out," explained Carter. "But these ones are different. I can't find any place to insert the syringe."

"Normally, Umbrella designed their vials in order to be suitable for experimentation," added Jill. "Either these vials had been strictly made for weapons use or Anubis has somehow found a way to reproduce the virus."

"Knowing Anubis and his knowledge of Ancient technology, he may have already begun attempting to reproduce the T-virus for more weapons," said Daniel.

"I hope not," commented Rebecca. "That would give that bastard an endless supply of viral weapons to use on God knows who." Carter performs one final check on the whole surface area of her vial, but with no luck.

"Anything?" Carter asked Jill, who had also given up on her viral sample.

"Nothing," she replied. "This vial has been wiped clean of soft spots."

"I guess that leaves us with no choice," said Carter. "We're going to have to take the virus with us." Barry looks up from the open crate with a stunned look on his face. He is carrying two zat guns in his left hand and one in the other hand.

"You've got to be kidding," he said. "If any of that stuff leaks out, we're screwed."

"These missiles will be useless without the virus and this may be our only chance to avert an outbreak on Mar'cara," explained Carter. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Okay. Just don't have me carrying them," said Barry, who was still uncomfortable about travelling with a deadly, fast-spreading toxin. Every member of the team pauses and their words are held back in their throats. The sound of approaching footsteps nears the sealed door with every step. Barry quickly slams the lid back onto the open crate.

"I think we've got company," warned Daniel. Carter points towards the stack of crates beside Barry and her team scambles to hide behind the large stack. The door lifts itself up and two Jaffa guards march in. No one else could be seen inside the storage room. One of the guards proceeds to one of the missiles, followed by the other guard. Taking position on each end of the missile, they slowly lift it up and march out of the dim room, carrying the heavy weapon with them. The light from the hallway fades away as the door closes again. As the sound of footsteps gradually fell into silence, Carter and the others emerged from behind the crates.

"I don't know about you guys, but I always get an uneasy feeling whenever I hear those armour-clad bastards," commented Barry.

"Sekhmet must be getting close to Mar'cara," said Daniel. "One of the viral weapons has been taken. It's a good thing we swiped the virus out before those Jaffa came."

"Boy, she's gonna be really pissed off when she finds out her viral weapons have been degraded into blanks," said Barry.

"Yeah, and then she'll use whatever firepower this ship has to wipe the Jaffa encampment right off the surface of the planet," added Carter. "We need to find and shut down that power core. Jill, you take point and use that PDA to lead us there."

"Yes, ma'an," replied Jill.

"Okay, let's go," said the Lieutanant Colonel. Barry stuffs his zat guns into his gear bag before joining the rest of the team. They follow Jill as she opens the door and leads them out of the storage room.

* * *

Teal'c wanders among the tents, staff racks, and the other Jaffa that make up the Mar'cara encampment. Two different warriors are now present in the training circle, both of them armed with a wooden staff. He reaches Dar'mec's tent and Bra'tac steps out. The old, yet strong Jaffa looks exhausted and stern. Teal'c stops in front of him and speaks.

"Have you been able to convince Dar'mec, Master Bra'tac?" he asked.

"I have tried everything that I could think of," replied Bra'tac, "but he still refuses to evacuate Mar'cara."

"He will lead our warriors to their deaths," Teal'c explained a possible, ill-fated outcome. "Sekhmet will only send an army after everyone here has been infected with the T-virus. Then our dreams of all Jaffa being free will crumble and our cause would be for nothing. Dar'mec must realize the consequences if we stay."

"His mind is blackened by thoughts of avenging those on Kel'tesh," said Bra'tac. "It will be nearly impossible to convince him to change his mind."

"I will talk to him again myself and he will listen," said the determined Jaffa, turning his head to face Dar'mec's tent. "Dar'mec!." Bra'tac also turns to stare at the tent. He sees the flaps covering the entrance fly open and Dar'mec walks out.

"Who calls my name?" he demanded. Teal'c remains silent and waits until Dar'mec finally notices him. He frowns. "Ah, it is you, Teal'c. What is it that you wish to see for this time?"

"You are making a fatal mistake," spoke Teal'c. "We must leave this planet before Sekhmet arrives."

"I have told you before, Teal'c," refused Dar'mec. "Our brothers will stay here and fight Sekhmet and those who follow her will. The Free Jaffa on Kel'tesh will be avenged."

"You will never achieve revenge for any fallen Jaffa if you are dead," continued Teal'c. "Your decisions will bring death to every warrior here."

"Are you questioning my ability to lead my own warriors?" asked Dar'mec, who seemed to be deeply offended by Teal'c's last statement.

"Your leadership here on Mar'cara is not honourable, but suicidal," replied Teal'c, provoking the hot-headed leader's temper.

"Then we shall see who is the most honourable leader," said Dar'mec, pointing an index finger at Teal'c. "I challenge you to a fight in melee combat with the Mashaks."

"Are you mad, Dar'mec?" intervened Bra'tac, unleashing his anger out on the proposed duel. "The Goa'uld are your enemy, not Teal'c!"

"He believes I am not worthy enough to lead an army," explained Dar'mec. "I must demonstrate to him my skills as a true warrior."

"If it is a challenge you want, then I will gladly accept it," said Teal'c with an angry stare. A surprised, yet impressed Dar'mec turns away from Bra'tac and looks over at him.

"I shall look forward to it," he replied with a small smile.

* * *

In the dark and gloomy cell, Leon uses the little strength he had left within his legs to stand up. His muscles ached with sharp pains after enduring the inhuman torture received earlier from Sekhmet. The only thing that was in the room with him was the small, wooden table. The chain that linked the cuffs to the ceiling chinked quietly with every move he made with his raised arms. The cuffs barely rubbed with his wrists as they held them with a tight grip.

The door lifts up for the second time since Leon's imprisonment. A slow pace of footsteps echo into the room from behind his position. He slowly turns his head to his right to catch a glimpse of Sekhmet making her way towards the area in front of him.

"Look. I've already told you," he spoke. "There's no one else aboard this besides you and whatever size army you've brought al..."

"Silence!" shouted Sekhmet. Leon immediately shuts his mouth and prepares himself for any torture that Sekhmet might have for him. She, however, does nothing except stare at her helpless prisoner. "Your Tok'ra friend thought he was quite cleaver. His impersonation as one of my loyal Jaffa nearly deceived me, but I had my suspicions. It was one fatal mistake that had revealed his true identity. I gave my First Prime the honour of ending his life."

"So is this why you came in here?" asked Leon. "To tell me who you've just murdered?"

"In your words, you call it murder," Sekhmet continued after a short breath. "I, however, prefer to see it as eliminating an enemy who vows to foil my mission. One who foolishly opposes my powers."

"You're not a goddess," growled Leon. "You're nothing but a hideous parasite who's using my friend to carry out another deed for Anubis."

"Anubis freed me from my exile," said Sekhmet. "In return for serving him, he has given me more power than I have ever held before. A stronger army, an indestructible vessel, and a younger host...A host who surprisingly has feelings for you, isn't that correct Leon Kennedy? Someone who cares about you." She slowly moves closer to Leon's face, placing a hand on his cheek. "Someone who, perhaps, loves you." After exhaling a deep breath, Leon opens his mouth to speak.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work on me," he said with a hesitant voice. "Claire will fight you. She would rather fight back for control than give in to a snake like you and, one day, you'll wish you had never used her." Sekhmet stares into Leon's eyes and lets out a small smile. She backs away towards the wooden table.

"Bold words, Kennedy, but I am afraid you are wrong," countered Sekhmet. "She is weak against my will. Her struggles are hopeless, but she is here with us. Watching this very moment as we speak. She will soon witness the annihilation of the rebellious Jaffa on the planet and then, she will witness your slow and painful execution." The Goa'uld walks out of the cell and the door lowers itself shut. There was nothing that Leon could do except wait in the darkness, fixed in his held position.

* * *

After navigating through a maze of dim, alien-constructed hallways with the guidance of the Tok'ra PDA, the combined SG team reaches a black, heavy door just off to one side. Jill stops nearby the door, halting the rest of the team. She looks down at the PDA's screen.

"What is it?" asked Carter.

"The power core should be right behind that door," replied Jill, pointing at the huge obstacle.

"Are you sure, Jill?" asked Barry.

"Hey, I'm just relying on this little gadget," answered Jill, holding up the PDA.

"The Tok'ra are excellent in reconnaissance and data gathering," explained Carter. "I'd doubt this is the wrong area." Carter walks over to a control panel next to the doorway. After punching in a combination with the button pad, the large door lifts up with a vibrating rumble. Then she prys off the frontal plate of the panel with her fingers and removes some of the crystals inside. The team follows her into a small, plain room. However, beyond an energy force shield stood a massive naquadah power core. Blue emissions pulsed up the reactor and a low humming noise filled the room. Beneath the protected display window was a set of nine, retracted crystal panels. "Close that door." Daniel, who was the closest to the door's other control panel, quickly presses a button and the door descends back to the floor, sealing off the core's control room from the rest of the ship. Carter and Jill head over to the crystal panels. Kneeling down in order to further observe and study the strange technology, Carter pulls out one of the panels and reveals the different coloured crystals inside.

"You remember what Rarnek said about the crystals," Jill reminded Carter. "If you remove them all or screw up the order completely, the power core could overload and blow up."

"I know, Jill," responded Carter. "This core is much larger and more different than most others used in Goa'uld motherships. It seems to be generating more power than what a standard mothership requires."

"I bet alot of that extra power's for that friggin huge gun we saw from our cargo ship," commented Rebecca.

"The weapon appeared to be of Ancient design," said Daniel. "More likely, this could be an attempt by Anubis to create something similar to a ZPM, except in a much larger-scaled replica."

"A ZP what?" wondered Barry.

"I'll explain later," replied Daniel.

"Hand me that PDA," said Carter. Jill gives her the personal data assistant and she starts searching through its database. After a little period of time, she looks up and stares at the panels. "Okay, I know how this thing works now. Each crystal panel represents a different system. The crystal configurations control the amount of energy being routed to the systems."

"So if all of the crystals were removed from a particular system...," added Jill.

"...then the flow control is removed and thus causing an overload," continued Carter. "But if somehow we reconfigure the crystals so that no power is flowing, that system would shut down."

"Okay. So which panel did you just pull out?" asked Jill.

"This one controls the flow of energy to the ship's staff cannons," replied Carter. "I plan to disable every system except some critical systems such as life support. I'm going to start with this system first." Carter proceeds to remove a red crystal from the exposed panel.

* * *

In the cold vacuum of space above the Earth-like planet of Mar'cara, a hyperspace window blasts open. Sekhmet's Ha'tak shoots out before slowing down to maintain a steady speed above the atmosphere.

On the Ha'tak's bridge, a different Jaffa operates the controls which Rarnek used to work on before his cover was lost, along with his life. Sekhmet stares at the imaging screen from her throne. Her Kull warrior bodyguards stand motionless on both sides of her.

"We are now in a low orbit around Mar'cara, my lady," reported the Jaffa.

"How long until we are within range of the encampment?" asked Sekhmet.

"At our current speed and position," replied the Jaffa, "we should be within firing range in an estimated nine minutes."

"Excellent," said Sekhmet. "As soon as we are there, I'll give the order to launch the viral weapons."

* * *

In the commander's office onboard the Prometheus, General Hammond arches over his desk as he read a small stack of papers from a file. He rests in a leather chair, which looks almost similar to the one that he once had back at the SGC. His office was small with various pictures and frames decorating the bare walls. A wooden cabinet filled with some antiques and liquor bottles stood in a corner behind him. Taking a break from his reading, Hammond looks up and smiles at a framed photo of his grandchildren. They seemed to smile back at him as he paused and remembered a few past memories.

A knock hits the door from the outside, catching the General's attention. He looks away from the photo on his desk.

"Come in," responded Hammond. The door opens gently and Chris steps into the office. He gives Hammond a salute. "At ease, Redfield."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Chris.

"Yep. Have a seat." Chris walks over to the desk and sits down in a black, semi-leather chair that faced Hammond's direction. "Since your return back to the Air Force, you're probably already aware of your demotion in rank. Now this, of course, was due to the fact about your dishonourable discharge many years ago for insubordination. Could you maybe explain what happened?"

"Well...," Chris began recalling that one, terrible day in his life. "During an important mission in Bosnia, a fellow pilot who was assisting me was being targeted by a SAM site. He was trying to fly out of its range but he couldn't because he was too far in. So he contacted my fighter and told me about his situation. I was carrying a bomb for an enemy bunker, which was my objective to destroy. It was a very tough decision to make, but my friend was in danger. So instead, I turned around and used the bomb to destroy the SAM site. He was lucky. If I hadn't disobeyed my orders, he would have been dead."

"So I take it your superior officer at the time didn't approve of your actions and filed a report leading to your discharge," said Hammond.

"Exactly," continued Chris, who was finding it hard to contain the emotions he experienced during his discharge. "I was kicked out of the Air Force cause I saved a friend from certain death rather than blow up just another goddamned bunker!" A long silence fills the office. Chris starts to calm himself down and Hammond does nothing. Then, after a sigh, the General opens his mouth and speaks.

"Redfield...," he said. "Uhh, Chris. I apologize for bring this up and making you remember that moment, but I had to hear your side of the story. I've been diving into your file and records in order to learn more about the reasons behind your discharge. What you did was brave and heroic and I believe that a hero never deserves to be removed from our nation's armed forces without honour. When I was in command of the SGC, I treated the staff, especially SG-1, as if they were my family. When a member of an SG team went missing, I would not rest until they were found. I would never abandon anyone...Now as a general and your superior officer, I can do something about your rank which, of course, I'm going to do right now." Hammond stands up out of his chair and Chris does the same. "Sgt. Chris Redfield, I hereby promote you back to your original rank as 1st Lieutenant. Your bars will be waiting for you when we get back to Earth." The unexpecting surprise fills Chris with shock, yet happiness. His eyes and mouth remain wide open.

"Wow...," spoke Chris, trying to catch his breath. "Uhh...Thank you, sir...I..I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Lieutenant," said Hammond with a smile. "A handshake and salute will do just fine." He extends his hand towards Chris. They both shake hands before exchanging salutes. Chris heads out of the office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mar'cara's surface, a large crowd of Free Jaffa warriors gather around the training circle. Inside the enclosed circle, Teal'c and Dar'mec give each other cold stares as they waited for their dueling weapons. A warrior in the crowd hands Dar'mec a Mashak, or wooden training staff, and he stands ready. Bra'tac gradually squeezes through the cluster of Jaffa with a Mashak in one hand. He stands beside Teal'c.

"I know you are furious at Dar'mec," spoke Bra'tac as he gave the staff to Teal'c, "but whatever you do, try not to kill him."

"I will try to respect your wish, Master Bra'tac," replied Teal'c.

"Good luck," Bra'tac said with a nod. He steps out of the fighting grounds and takes his position in the spectating crowd. Dar'mec and Teal'c tightly grip their weapons as they strafe around the perimeter of the training circle, carefully watching each other for sudden moves. Then Dar'mec steps in and he swings the top head of his Mashak at Teal'c's chest, but Teal'c counters it with a block. With the other end of the staff, Dar'mec tries another attempt. This time, he aims for the side of the head, but again, Teal'c blocks it. The duelists continue to exchange strikes and swaps. The clanking of the Mashaks colliding into each other fill the area with rage and excitement. Teal'c manages to land a blow on his opponent's stomach, causing him to grunt and lean forward. The strong Jaffa swings for Dar'mec's head, but he barrel rolls off to his left side and performs a sweeping attack on Teal'c's legs. He falls hard onto the ground. Dar'mec brings himself up and he waits for his opponent to stand up again. Teal'c rushes towards Dar'mec with a powerful swing, only to be stopped by the shaft of the other Mashak. Dar'mec counterattacks by landing a blow across his face and then another strike on his stomach. He kicks Teal'c in the chest, making him stumble back. Resisting the pain, Teal'c looks up and frowns angrily at Dar'mec. Purplish-red blood trinkled from a cracked lip.

"Give up, Teal'c," taunted Dar'mec. "You are no match for my skills. The choice is yours. You can continue this futile aggression for my leadership or stop now and allow me to lead the Free Jaffa to total victory."

"I am not fighting to gain leadership," sneered Teal'c. "I am fighting to save my brothers!" He yells out a battle cry as he charges at Dar'mec. They both engage in a fierce series of blocks and strikes. Finally, Teal'c gains the upper hand and he lands a blow on Dar'mec's face, breaking his nose. He then strikes him in the chest with one head of his Mashak, followed by another hit in the right kneecap. Dar'mec drops to his knees as Teal'c quickly makes his way around him. Using his Mashak's shaft, he hooks Dar'mec from behind and pulls him back until he was right up against him. The wooden staff presses down hard on the front of the subdued Jaffa's neck. Dar'mec gasps and gags as he tries to push free from Teal'c's Mashak, but it was no use. Blood flowed in tiny streams from his nostrils and mouth.

"Go ahead...Kill me," gasped Dar'mec. "Break my neck where I stand." Teal'c ignores him as he slowly loosens the grip.

* * *

On the bridge of the orbiting mothership, Sekhmet listens to the Jaffa at the main ship controls as he updates her with the most recent news.

"My lady," he said, "the encampment is within our range."

"Are the viral weapons ready?" asked Sekhmet.

"Yes, my lady," replied the Jaffa. "They are now targeting the enemy."

"Fire!" ordered Sekhmet after a short pause.

Out from the bottom of the ship, two missiles race towards the surface of the planet. The death-threatening projectiles eventually became engulfed in fireballs as they entered the atmosphere.

* * *

Teal'c keeps Dar'mec in a chokehold with his Mashak. Although his strength was slowly wearing away, he still refuses to give up. An odd fire-like sound suddenly catches the crowd's attention and they turn away from the duel to stare up at the sky. Teal'c also takes notice and he releases Dar'mec from his grasp. Breathing heavily and gripping his neck with one hand, Dar'mec looks up to see what everyone was staring at. High up in the sky, two fireballs burn as they descend at a fast rate down to the encampment.

"We are too late," predicted Teal'c. The fireballs reach just above eighty metres from the crowd before a bright explosion consumes the sky, nearly blinding every Jaffa who watched. Most of them cover their eyes and wait until the brightness subsides. Bra'tac continues to look up and then he scans his surroundings. No one seemed to be infected with the T-virus. Not a single Jaffa was changing into a bloodthirsty cannibal, unlike the outbreak on Kel'tesh.

"This is strange," said Bra'tac. "We should have all been infected by now."

"How could this be?" wondered Dar'mec.

"SG-1," answered Teal'c with a smile. "They have succeeded, along with their new recruits."

"We must prepare yourselves for an attack," warned Bra'tac. "Sekhmet will try to destroy us by all means."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

* * *

"Report!" demanded Sekhmet.

"The missiles have detonated just above the encampment," responded the young Jaffa, observing the controls, "but I am not reading any signs of the virus. Nothing is spreading."

"So the Tau'ri managed to foil an outbreak on Mar'cara," said Sekhmet. "However, I have not failed yet. Target the encampment with the staff cannons. Annihilate everyone and everything."

"Yes, my lady," accomplied the Jaffa. He presses a few controls, but they respond as inactive. He looks puzzled and surprised. "My lady. Our staff cannons are not responding. Power has been completely cut off from them."

"The Tau'ri intruders are at the power core. How predictable," said Sekhmet as she stood up and walked down from her throne. She moves towards a tall, young Jaffa guard with the mark of Anubis tattooed on his forehead. He stood nearby the entrance to the bridge. "Find Sark'non. Tell him to rally his squad and proceed to the glider bay. I want him to lead an attack on the shol'va."

"Yes, my lady," he replied.

"And when you are done giving him my orders," continued Sekhmet, "gather a few warriors and proceed to the power core. Kill all of the intruders and repair whatever damage they have inflicted."

"It will be done, my lady," replied the Jaffa again. He nods before marching out through the entrance. Sekhmet turns to another guard behind her, who displayed no tattoo at all.

"Bring me the prisoner," she ordered.

* * *

Carter tightens her grip around a handle on one of the crystal panels. It slides out smoothly, revealing its crystal configuration. She glances over at Jill, who was kneeling right beside her.

"Jill, could you help me with the other panels?" asked Carter.

"Sure, no problem," she replied, walking over to the other end of the row and pulling panels out of their slots. Meanwhile, Daniel slowly paces himself around the small room in boredom. His P90 rests in his hands. Rebecca walks over to Barry, who's on his knees in front of his gear bag. He separates the bonded teeth of the zipper.

"What are you doing, Barry?" asked Rebecca.

"Check out what I've found back in that storage room earlier," he replied, spreading open the gear bag. Barry reaches in and pulls out an odd, fist-sized, metal sphere. A clear black eye stared at him as he rose up.

"Wow, what is that?" asked Rebecca, expressing some interest in the strange object.

"I don't know," was Barry's reply as he examined the sphere. "It looks like a big, ugly 8-ball to me."

"I don't think it's an 8-ball, Barry," Rebecca said with a smile.

"No, I didn't say it was an 8-ball," corrected Barry. "I said it looks like one. Hmm...I wonder what this is.."

"Stop!" Daniel sprints over to Barry and rips the sphere out of the curious man's palms. Carter and Jill quickly turn away from the panels to see what Daniel was trying to halt.

"What? What the hell's going on?" asked Jill.

"Good, you didn't activate it," said Daniel after checking over the sphere.

"Huh?" wondered Barry.

"This is a Goa'uld shock grenade," Daniel explained to him. "If you had turned this on and left it for a little while, we would've all been rendered unconscious."

"Oh...uh, okay...Thanks for telling me," said Barry, who was fairly shocked.

"Here, you can have it back now," said Daniel, giving the shock grenade back to Barry.

"Okay. Now that I know it's a powerful weapon, I guess I'll just have to be a little more careful," said Barry.

"You should hang onto that grenade," Carter advised him. "It may be useful at the right moment." Daniel notices the several exposed crystal panels nearby the power core.

"Uh, Sam?" he asked. "I thought you were disabling the systems one at a time."

"We were, but it occurred to me that if the systems were disabled one after another, it could arouse suspicion and attract enemy Jaffa to our location before we're finished," explained Carter. "I've already disabled the ship's staff cannons. Hopefully, Sekhmet will not try to use them at any time soon."

"I wouldn't worry too much," said Barry. "If Sekhmet's Jaffa realized someone was tampering with the power core, it would take them awhile to get here." Suddenly, faint shouts and footsteps could be heard from beyond the sealed door. Rebecca raises her P90 and aims at the door as the other team members turn to hear what sounds like a small squad of Jaffa trying to get through. "On second thought, I take that back."

"They must've tried using the staff cannons," said Rebecca. "We must orbiting Mar'cara."

"Or Sekhmet's fighting some rival Goa'uld mothership," Daniel stated another possiblity.

"It could be anything," said Carter. "I've removed some control crystals from the door panel outside so it should hold them off from a while. Jill, I'm gonna need your help with some of these panels. Just follow the information on the PDA."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jill.

"If you need any help or run into trouble, let me know," said Carter as she resumes work on the panel in front of her. She exchanges an orange crystal with a green one.

* * *

Dar'mec wanders through the Jaffa encampment, now active with his brothers in arms preparing for a possible attack. He looks around to see Jaffa crews mounting powerful staff cannons onto many specially-modified turrets. Jaffa warriors run in and out of tents to deliver various parts for the turret crews. Finally, he spots the warrior he was looking for. Teal'c. Dar'mec walks over to him, who was testing a turret's movement and firing arcs.

"Teal'c?" he said. In response, Teal'c stops moving the turret to see his once former opponent standing nearby.

"Yes, Dar'mec?" Teal'c replied.

"I am curious, Teal'c," began Dar'mec. "Why did you not kill me in that dueling circle when you had the chance? I felt your anger and hatred as you held me in your choking grip."

"You are not my enemy," answered the strong and wise Jaffa with a smile. "I only wish to kill Jaffa who refuse to accept freedom over the worship of a false god."

"Well, I thank you for sparing my life," said Dar'mec. "However, you have won the duel and, in return, you now have the honour to..."

"I do not wish to withdraw your position as leader," interrupted Teal'c.

"I don't understand," said a confused Dar'mec.

"I had not fought to gain leadership, Dar'mec," explained Teal'c. "I had fought for the lives of all Jaffa on this planet." He bows his head.

"Very well. How long until Bra'tac arrives with reinforcements from Chulak?" asked Dar'mec.

"I do not know, but I hope soon." A growing sound of ships from the distant, forest landscape immediately catches the attention of Teal'c, Dar'mec, and other nearby Jaffa. "The enemy is coming."

"Prepare for battle!" Dar'mec shouted to his warriors as he ran towards his tent to retrieve his staff weapon. The roaming Jaffa warriors scramble for their weapons and the turrets begin to turn with their staff cannons aiming at the source of the approaching sound. Teal'c stares closely at the horizon from his turret. He could roughly make out several dark, arc-like shapes in a formation moving closer to him. However, one of the distant figures appeared larger than the others. Then he made his estimated guess. Several Goa'uld death gliders led by an Al'kesh.

Inside the lead ship of the small squadren, Sark'non solely flys the Al'kesh. He watches the imaging screen as the Free Jaffa encampment inches closer to his reach. Pressing down a triangular button on the control console, he shouts a single order to the surrounding gliders.

"Jaffa! Ha'tak shol'va!" he yelled.

The gliders begin to spread farther apart from each other, forming a wide expanse in the sky and allowing the Al'kesh to move closer to the front. The enemy squadren crosses over into the encampment defense perimeter and the turrets open fire. Most of the burning plasma bolts pounded on the Al'kesh's armour, but with no damage. It appeared that the First Prime's bomber was reinforced with an unknown alloy. As the unscratched ship passed over the tents, two flashing spheres of orange plasma descended from its belly. The powerful bombs explode with deadly force, taking out a few rebels and destroying one of the turrets. The death gliders break out of formation and begin firing at random targets in the encampment. The Battle for Mar'cara had just begun.

Engulfed in the chaos of the attack, Teal'c rotates his turret and searches for a target. A glider firing on the storage tents catches his eye and he turns to aim his staff cannon. He fires a couple of blasts, but the glider manages to dodge them with sudden manuveors. It proceeds to wipe out another tent, killing two nearby fellow Jaffa. Teal'c clenches his teeth and frowns. He fires more blasts at the elusive glider. A bolt finally penetrates the craft's left wing, severing it and sending the rest of the glider into a death spiral. It crashes and explodes in the nearby forest. A fireball rises above the trees.

* * *

Leon could do nothing except wait in his dark cell. His strength was gradually leaking back into his sore body and he was able to stay on his feet a little easier than before. However, his emotional wounds were healing very slowly. Unable to free himself from the tight cuffs that held him, Leon could only think of two outcomes. Will the other members of the combined SG team find this cell and free him, or will he die under the evil will of Sekhmet?

The rumbling sound of the opening door behind him echoes into the cell. Leon does not move and waits as a Jaffa guard walks toward his back. Using a tiny key with one hand, the guard frees the captive's wrists before shoving him towards the wooden table with his staff. Leon slowly turns around with his hands up to face the guard. The Jaffa aims his staff at his prisoner's chest with a stern look. Then he slightly waves the weapon.

"Hi'ato!" spoke the guard.

"Alright...I'm going," replied Leon. He starts walking towards the brighter hallway with the Jaffa guard following behind. They turn around a right corner before beginning their march down the long passage. Leon slows down his pace and then, catching the guard by surprise, throws himself around and grasps the middle section of the staff. Using much of the strength he had in him, he delivers a strong kick to the guard's stomach. The Jaffa stumbles back a couple of feet and loses grip of his staff. Leon swings the guard's weapon around to his favour and watches as the now angered guard reaches and grabs for a zat gun on his belt. The staff head opens and Leon fires a blast of plasma into the Jaffa's abdomen before he could draw his snake-like pistol. The guard falls backwards to the floor dead and Leon lets out a sigh of relief. Quickly checking both ways for more guards, he bends down and grabs the zat gun from the dead Jaffa's fingers. He looks around again before choosing to run down the opposite direction of the hallway.

* * *

Sekhmet rests on her throne and listens to the young Jaffa at the main controls.

"I have received a message from commander Sark'non," he reported. "They have engaged the rebel encampment."

"Excellent," said Sekhmet with a smile. "The shol'va will be no match for my elite warriors." A low-pitched beeping noise catches the Jaffa's attention and he stares down at the controls with a surprised look.

"My lady," said the Jaffa. "Our long range sensors are detecting a vessel approaching this sector through hyperspace."

"Where is it coming from?" asked Sekhmet. The Jaffa checks over the newly received data. Then he looks up at the imaging screen.

"Our forward position," he replied.

* * *

In a low-orbit above Mar'cara, a hyperspace window bursts open. Shortly after, the Prometheus capital ship drops out of hyperspace and slows down to a very low speed. It soon comes to a complete stop to face the opposing Goa'uld mothership.

On the Prometheus' bridge, General Hammond sits in his command chair while the various stations are operated by other crew members in blue uniform. He issues an order to the bridge crew.

"Raise shields and power up weapons," he said aloud. A young, middle-aged woman with red hair observes a communications console nearby Hammond. A name badge on her upper right chest reads "Lt. McComb."

"Sir, we are being hailed by the Goa'uld ship," reported McComb.

"On screen," ordered Hammond. He swivels his chair from the frontal window and to a large imaging screen on his left. The general then comes face-to-face with the evil Sekhmet. Her cold and stern eyes beam at him from the screen and she frowns.

"This is your goddess, Sekhmet," she introduced herself. "Power down your weapons and submit to my worship."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that," refused Hammond. "You are attacking a close ally of ours. Cease this aggression immediately and leave this sector."

"Ha! Your weapons will not stand a chance against my vessel," taunted Sekhmet. "Surrender now!" To Hammond's right, a tall, broad, Hispanic man operates a sensors control console. The name badge on his uniform reads "Cpt. Ortega."

"Sir, she's not lying," Ortega spoke in a developed American accent. "According to our Asgard sensors, I'm detecting a highly upgraded plasma shield surrounding her ship. However, her weapons are offline."

"SG-1," Hammond whispered to himself before looking back at Sekhmet. "We are not leaving our allies nor are we surrendering."

"Then prepare to be destroyed." The Goa'uld orders the connection to be terminated and she instantly disappears from the Earth vessel's imaging screen.

* * *

After finishing her exchange of words with General Hammond, Sekhmet turns to the lead Jaffa on the bridge.

"Is the cannon still operational?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady, but it will need to be recharged before it can be used with maximum efficiency," replied the Jaffa.

"Then initiate the charging sequence," ordered Sekhmet. "I want that ship and its entire crew obliterated."

* * *

As Carter and Jill work desperately on the power core's crystal panels, a surge of concentrated energy causes the core itself to increase its power output, thus increasing the pulse rate. The continuing sound of Jaffa guards trying to access the room places uncomforting pressure on both them and the other SG team members. They all take notice of the core's unusual power buildup.

"Whoa, what do you both just do?" Barry asked.

"It wasn't us," replied Jill. "I don't know what's happening."

"The naquadah power core appears to be increasing its output," observed Carter, "probably to a particular system."

"Which system do you think, Carter?" asked Jill.

"I'm not too sure," replied Carter. "It could be..." An eerie thought crosses into her mind. "Oh my god."

"Carter? What is it?" asked Daniel.

"The cannon," she answered. "That huge cannon on top of the ship."

"Sekhmet must be powering up the damn thing," said Barry.

"We've got to get these systems disabled soon and fast," stated Carter. "Barry, Daniel, Rebecca, I need you all to keep an eye on that door in case the Jaffa do manage to break in."

"Yes, ma'am," Rebecca accomplied as she, Daniel, and Barry re-trained their firearms on the black door. The two sabateours continue with their objective.

* * *

The chaotic battle on Mar'cara rages on. Warriors of the Free Jaffa fire their weapons at Sark'non's attack squadren as they defend their encampment at whatever cost. More than half of the enemy death gliders have been reduced to scrap metal. However, the other gliders and their Al'kesh leader are now targeting the defense turrets. Some of the free warriors have resorted to using their own personal staff weapons on the ships, but with very little or no effect.

Another explosion destroys a turret, soon followed by a scream from a dying Jaffa. Teal'c ignores the awful sound and aims his staff cannon at the glider responsible. Two powerful plasma bolts strike the center body and the glider explodes into many hot fragments, avenging the fellow Jaffa's death. Teal'c glances around the surrounding battlefield and notices a horrific sight. Apart from impact craters and the Free Jaffa, both alive and dead, he realizes that he was operating the only turret left standing. He turns his head to notice the Al'kesh approaching his position for a bombing run. Teal'c quickly disembarks from the turret and he makes a run for the nearby forest. A line of energy bombs spill out of the Al'kesh's belly and they pound the field with trembling force. Teal'c is thrown off balance and he falls to the ground as the turret behind him is engulfed in a wall of destructive fire. Disoriented, he slowly lifts himself up and looks around. Up in the sky in front of him, an approaching death glider threatens to finish off Teal'c. Before the enemy could fire off its staff cannons, a missile suddenly appears from the right of Teal'c's sight and it obliterates the glider. Surprised to see such an event occur, the confused Jaffa looks over to see a F-302 fighter zip right above him. A small wave of more fighters soon pass him before splitting out of formation.

Inside the cockpit of the lead fighter, 1st Lieutenant Chris Redfield, who's still in his old Sergeant stripes, issues an order to the rest of the squad.

"Alpha squad, this is Alpha leader," he said. "Engage the enemy ships. I repeat, engage the enemy ships only. Do not engage any Jaffa on the ground, over." The other fighters obey him and they proceed to fire at Sark'non's squadren with guided missiles and projectile cannons.

* * *

"The cannon is at fifty-five percent efficiency and growing," reported the lead Jaffa. Sekhmet does not respond. Instead, she remains silent and stares at the imaging screen with her Kull warrior bodyguards. A stern and determined look is present on her face.

* * *

Carter removes a clear crystal from the panel closest to her and places it on the cold floor.

"Can't you go any faster?" asked Barry, feeling a little uneasy.

"Barry, we're working as fast as we can," replied an annoyed Jill. "There's already enough pressure on us right now."

"Sorry, just these Jaffa on the other side of that door are making me very edgy," said Barry.

"We know, Barry," said Carter. "Just let us stay focused. We're almost done. Jill, hand me that red crystal."

"Here you go, Carter," said Jill, placing a red crystal in Carter's palm, who then slides it into the empty slot where the clear crystal had once been.

* * *

Although every Goa'uld death glider around the encampment was destroyed, Sark'non refuses to give up. He continues his rampage on every target of opportunity. Tents, Free Jaffa ground troops, even the newly arrived F-302s from the Prometheus. Many Jaffa have taken refuge in the cover of the forest. Teal'c had managed to obtain a staff cannon from a fallen glider and he fires at the Al'kesh, moving to a different position after each shot. However, the bomber's upgraded armour appears to be impenetrable, even to the F-302's weapons.

A pair of staff cannons extend out of the Alkesh's belly. The duel cannons rotate to the ship's rear and several plasma bursts launch out at two pursuing fighters. One of the fighters is pounded by plasma and it violently explodes.

"Damn it!" shouted Chris. "This is Alpha leader! Alpha-two is down! Alpha-five, get the hell off of that bomber's tail!"

"Roger that Alpha leader, over," replied Alpha-five. Chris could see the fighter swing out of pursuit. The staff cannons miss the craft by inches.

"Alpha squad, this is Alpha leader," Chris spoke over the comm system. "Most of the surface area on the Al'kesh is completely invulnerable to our weapons. Search and target anything that appears exposed. There has to be some way of..." Before he could finish his order to his squadren, he spots the blue-emitting engines on the rear of the bomber. Then an idea climbs into his mind. "Squad, target the engines. Repeat, target the engines behind the Al'kesh. Use your naquadah-tipped AAMs and stay clear of those cannons, over." The other fighters begin to fall into pursuit at a farther distance. Some daring to get closer for an accurate shot are soon deterred by the plasma bolts from the staff cannons. Chris attempts to close in, rapidly dodging bolts. Briefly glancing down at his targeting computer, he notices a lock on the Al'kesh's engines. "Fun time's over, buddy. Time to put your ass to sleep." He presses a red button on his control stick. A long missile bursts out from under his F-302's left wing. The rocket leaves behind a trail of expanding white smoke as the warhead homes in on the exposed engines. Chris throws his fighter out of pursuit as the missile makes contact. The initial blast soon sets off a chain reaction of violent explosions.

On the Al'kesh's bridge, Sark'non yells out a loud, angry cry while the controls crackle and spark. A wave of fire soon engulfs the entire interior.

Two simultaneous explosions burst out of the crumbling armour before one massive explosion disintegrates the whole ship. The soaring fireball fades away over the encampment.

* * *

"Eighty-five percent efficiency, my lady," reported the Jaffa. "Shall I fire at the Tau'ri vessel?"

"Not yet," replied Sekhmet. "Wait until the weapon is fully charged. Then I will give the order."

* * *

With every crystal configuration rearranged, except for a couple of panels, Carter and Jill stand up. The PDA is placed into Jill's gear bag by Carter and she turns her head to Barry.

"Barry, could you lend us a hand?" asked Carter.

"Sure," he replied. What do you want me to do?"

"Every exposed panel has been configured to prevent power flow to their systems," explained Carter. "Jill and I are going to retract them back into the core at the same time."

"And cause a massive power failure?" interrupted Barry. "I like where this is heading."

"Same here," continued Carter, "but we've only got about two-thirds of the panels covered. We need you to cover the rest of them."

"Yes ma'am," said Barry. He takes his position on the far right of the crystal panels. With their arms pressing against them, the three wait for the command.

"Alright, on three," said Carter. "One..two...three." With all their strength, they force the exposed panels back into their dwelling slots. Suddenly, the lights in the room begin to flicker wildly. The once rapid pulsing from the power core quickly drops down to an extremely slow pace. Every member of the SG team glances around the now hectic atmosphere.

* * *

The flickering lights stir up the confused Jaffa on the bridge. Sekhmet looks around the scene unfolding before her eyes, curious on what was happening to her vessel. Her Kull warriors, however, remain still. Then the lights switch to a more permanent sleep and more darkness fades in. Sekhmet turns her attention to the Jaffa operating the main controls.

"Report!" she shouted, deeply angered. The Jaffa checks over the controls, which were still online.

"My lady," he responded. "According to the ship's computer, we have lost power to several main systems. Weapons, shields, even engines are offline. Only life support and gravity plating remain operational, among other minor systems"

"Arrrrggghh!" Sekhmet slams her fist down on an arm of her throne. She immediately stands up. A furious and threatening look covers her face. "Those pathetic vermin! They may have foiled my mission, but they will never leave this vessel with their lives!"

"Shall I assemble a squad to hunt them down?" asked the Jaffa.

"No!" Sekhmet replied furiously. "You stay here with the others and keep a watch on the Tau'ri vessel. I want the pleasure of killing the sabateours myself...Kull, kree hol!" She steps down from her throne. Her black armoured bodyguards follow on both sides of the hotheaded Goa'uld as she makes her way off the bridge.

* * *

Now with the Ha'tak's naquadah power core operating at minimal capacity, the SG team turns their attention at the small number of Jaffa guards. They attempt nearly every possible method of forcing open the sealed door in order to eliminate their Tau'ri enemies, but with no success. Meanwhile, Col. Carter prepares a little surprise for them. She kneels down and places a Claymore mine about one foot away from the door. Then she stands up and steps back towards the nearby access panel. Carter turns her head to the rest of her team, who have barricaded themselves behind an improvised wall made of their gear bags. Their P90s are trained on the closed door in front of them.

"Barry, do you have the detonator?" asked Carter.

"Right here, Carter," he replied, holding his hand up with a small remote detonator clutched in his grip. "You know, you could've just turned that thing on after setting it on the floor. It would've been much safer."

"This Claymore can only be detonated with that remote," stated Carter, "which has a safety catch. So it doesn't really matter either way."

"Alright, suit yourself," said Barry.

"I hope you're out of the blast radius, Carter," said Rebecca.

"If I wasn't, Rebecca, I would be standing somewhere else," replied Carter. "Okay, so here's the plan. I'm gonna open this door and as soon as it's about halfway up, Barry will detonate the mine. That will be the signal to open fire on the Jaffa. Got that?"

"I think we all got it, Sam," responded Daniel, after a few nods from the group.

"Alright, get ready." Carter procceds to punch the door code into the panel. The dark, heavy door slowly begins to lift up. The awaiting team could then see the long, grey boots of a battle-ready Jaffa squad. Their legs gradually become unveiled from the rising door and Barry flips off a black safety cover on his detonator. He presses down hard on the exposed red button and the mine explodes. A wave of tiny, hot ball bearings lash out at the unexpecting squad, killing two guards in front instantly and injuring the rest. With the door almost hidden in the ceiling and the Jaffa trying to recover from their ordeal, the team members behind the barricade open a loud display of automatic gunfire. Sparks fly off the squad's armour as a hail of bullets penetrate into and through their wounded bodies. The squad drops to the floor as dead warriors without the chance to fire back with their staves.

The gunfire subsides and Carter runs out to check the hallway, now littered with a small pile of deceased guards. She trains her P90 at the dead before observing both ways for more Jaffa.

"We're clear both ways," she reported. "Pack up and follow my lead." The other team members quickly reclaim their gear bags with Jill carrying Carter's. Then with their gear packed and weapons ready, they head straight towards the room's exit to rejoin Carter, who receives her gear bag from Jill before leading her team down the left path.

* * *

Sekhmet and her bodyguards march through the maze of darkened hallways with one determination. To exact revenge on those responsible for thwarting the evil Goa'uld's plans for mass slaughter. Turning around a corner, the trio steps into a short, wide hallway with several smaller hallways branching off in various directions. They continue their march down the main path.

Appearing from the mouth of a hallway off to Sekhmet's right, the SG team rushes in. Sekhmet and her Kull warriors stop in front of them, surprised to cross paths with their enemies in such a short period of time. Facing the Tau'ri, the supersoldiers start to raise their arms for a multiple attack. Before they could fire off their blasters, Carter raises her P90 and, with a Kull disrupter attached to her firearm, fires two blasts of blue energy. The Kull warriors are quickly dispatched as they fall to the floor with a loud thud. Sehkmet now stands alone against the SG team with P90s aimed at her. A haunting glow pulses from her eyes.

"Oh my god...Claire," Rebecca whispered to herself.

"Well," Sekhmet spoke. "You must be the insolent beings who degraded my viral weapons and sabotaged my ship. If so, you must be foolish to really think you could stop me and Anubis."

"Give it up, Sekhmet," warned Carter. "If you make one hostile move on us, you will be dead in an instant."

"Ha!" taunted Sekhmet. "Do you not already know? If you kill me, you will be killing your friend as well."

"Claire would rather be dead than spend an eternity as a prisoner in her own body, especially by an ugly snake such as you!" retorted Barry.

"That is too bad, Barry Burton," continued Sekhmet. "But I am afraid you cannot kill me. I am a goddess. I am invincible." Barry fires a short burst from his P90 at Sekhmet, but the bullets are suddenly repelled by a personal shield of streaming yellow plasma.

"What the hell?" Barry said to himself. Believing she had wasted enough time with the Tau'ri, Sekhmet reaches for a strange, black bracelet on her left wrist and presses a large, green gem. The jewel suddenly begins to rise a couple inches above the odd piece of jewelry. Black pieces of metal start to unfold, forming a muzzle-like shape. More triangular fragments of the unknown element sprout from the bracelet to consume her entire hand. A gauntlet-shaped weapon appears to have formed.

"What the hell is that?" Jill wondered aloud.

"Your death," sneered Sekhmet.

"Run for cover!" shouted Carter. Sekhmet fires a couple bolts of green energy from her gauntlet, but they miss the team members by inches as they quickly split into two groups. Carter, Jill, and Barry manage to take cover behind the corner of a hallway. Daniel and Rebecca head for a hallway opposite from the other group. An energy bolt, however, strikes Daniel's upper right arm before he could retreat out of Sekhmet's range. His singed skin reeks with piercing pain. Rebecca takes notice of his burnt wound.

"Daniel, are you alright?" she said with worry. "Let me take a look at that."

"Errghh!" Daniel clenched his teeth. "I'm okay..Oww!...I've had worse."

"Daniel, I'm a trained professional," Rebecca reminded him. "Let me at least wrap that wound up before it gets infected."

"Alright," accepted Daniel, "but just be ahhh!..Ahh!" Sekhmet fires intimidating shots at the mouths of both hallways. Burn marks discolour the metal walls.

"Cowards!" shouted Sekhmet. "Why do you not face me? You cannot escape my vessel! Step out here now and I might make your deaths quick and painless!" She fires more shots at both directions. "You cannot change the inevitable! When I am finished with you all, I will annihilate your entire world! Then the worlds of the Tok'ra and the shol'va! I will have vengeance on this galaxy!" With her anger and hatred concentrated on the suppressed SG team, Sekhmet does not notice a stealthy Leon sneaking out of a hallway behind her. Seizing the opportunity, he sprints towards her and wraps his arms around her torso.

Hearing what sounds to be some kind of a struggle, Carter and Barry scramble out to the main hallway. They halt to see, to their surprise, Leon trying to wrestle with a raging Sekhmet as if she was some kind of angry bull. However, the Goa'uld's enhanced strength proves to be too much for him and he is thrown off. Sekhmet quickly turns around to backhand Leon in the face. He stumbles back towards a wall behind him. Before he could jump back into the fight, Sekhmet pins him against the wall with her gauntlet clutched onto his neck. She raises her other arm with the hand device and a stream of energy flows into his forehead. Leon's bruised face tightens at the unbearable pain inside his skull.

Watching as their friend is being tortured to death by the evil parasite, Barry reveals the shock grenade he had in his possession to Carter.

"Carter, will this work?" he asked.

"It might," she replied. "Throw it at her." Barry activates the Goa'uld shock grenade and the black eye starts to glow red. He rolls it along the floor like a bowling ball towards the false goddess and her torture victim. "Everyone clear the area!" Ignoring the retreating SG team, Sekhmet stares into Leon's partially open eyes with a haunting smile.

"Look...and bid farewell to my host," she said. Sekhmet feels a sudden tap on her left foot and looks down to find an active shock grenade. It slows down to a stop next to her and her eyes begin to widen, They emit another glow before a painful sound and a blinding light engulfs every square millimetre of the main hallway.

* * *

Leon slowly opens his eyes only to see a grey ceiling with a few fluorescent lights built in. His head aches with pounding pain and he feels the comfort of a sheet covering the rest of his body, except for his arms. Wondering where exactly he was after his ordeal with Sekhmet, he turns his head over to the left. The beeping of a nearby electrocardiogram fills his ears, then Leon finds out where he is. He's resting in a hospital bed inside the Stargate Command Infirmery. Over to his left, Leon could see two more beds, a doctor's or nurse's desk, various medical equipment, and a brief glimspe of an upper observation room behind a large glass shield.

Walking over to Leon's bed, a young female nurse with long blond hair checks over a couple of packets filled with various fluids such as plasma. Small tubes allow a controlled flow of these fluids into Leon's arm. The nurse looks over to see the patient moving his head with both eyes open.

"Oh..You're finally awake, Mr. Kennedy," she said, surprised, yet glad. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little weak and my head hurts like hell," replied Leon with a quiet and exhausted voice, "But I think I'm okay."

"That's good to hear," said the nurse. "Here, let me adjust the bed for you so that the lights aren't in your eyes." Removing a safety lock underneath, she lifts up the portion with Leon's head and torso until he was facing the opposite wall. The nurse then locks the bed in place.

"Thanks," said Leon with a smile.

"Do you need anything at the moment?" asked the nurse.

"Maybe you can spare me a couple of painkillers and some water, please," Leon answered politely.

"Sure, but I'll give you only one painkiller to start," said the nurse.

"Sounds good enough," thanked Leon. The nurse turns around and she head for a small room nearby the desk. As he waits patiently for the drug, he looks over to the other side. General O'Neill steps into the infirmery through the open entrance. He bears a warm and friendly smile.

"Hey, Leon!" said the general. "I'm glad to see you're finally out of that long sleep of yours."

"General," responded Leon. "Uh,...it's good to see you."

"Well, I thought I'd pop in for visit," said O'Neill, walking over to Leon's bed. "See how well you're doing. So, you feeling alright?"

"Just a massive headache, but I'll live, " replied Leon. The nurse returns with a small cup filled with clear water and a white, oval-shaped pill. He gladly accepts both substances from her. "Thank you."

"Umm, nurse?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you notify Col. Carter that Leon Kennedy just regained consciousness?"

"Sure, no problem sir," replied the nurse. She makes her way towards the infirmery desk and picks up a black phone. Leon tosses the painkiller into his mouth and then forces it down his throat with a few gulps of water.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," continued O'Neill, standing next to Leon's hospital bed. "Goa'uld shock grenades and those nasty hand devices don't seem to mix very well."

"How long have I been out for?" asked Leon.

"Oh, nearly a week," estimated O'Neill. "We were all worried sick when you were brought in here. You were in pretty rough shape."

"Wow," said Leon. "The last I remembered was..." An image of Claire's face forms in his mind. "Claire...General, is she alright? Where is she?"

"Leon, settle down," O'Neill calmed the worried patient. "She's doing just fine. Sekhmet was only knocked out for a brief moment, but Carter and her team managed to restrain her. With the assistance of the Prometheus, they contacted the Tok'ra and brought her in through Mar'cara's Stargate."

"Did Carter tell you about what happened during the mission?" asked Leon.

"She filed in a report to my office," replied O'Neill. "It was good thing that Teal'c and Bra'tac were at the Mar'cara encampment cause most of the Jaffa there were really pissed off at Sekhmet."

"So the Goa'uld is finally out of Claire's head," said Leon.

"Yep, the snake is gone and she's back to normal," added O'Neill. "Well, almost."

"What do you mean?" asked Leon.

"Claire's back here in the SGC," explained O'Neill, "but she's been fairly depressed and guilt-stricken. She believes that she was responsible for allowing Sekhmet to torture you."

"It wasn't her fault," said Leon. "Everything that Sekhmet did was not her doing."

"Yeah...I know," agreed O'Neill. Footsteps approaching from the entrance catches the attention of the two guys. They turn to see Carter and Rebecca walking up to Leon and his hospital bed. Both of them displayed smiles on their faces.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Carter asked.

"I'm good," replied Leon. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Teal'c is away on Chulak," answered Carter. "He's celebrating the victory on Mar'cara with Bra'tac and some of the other Free Jaffa. More recruits have joined their cause and Sekhmet's ship's been added to their fleet."

"Ah, it's good that they're alright," said Leon.

"Jill and Barry, on the other hand, are with Chris at his lake cottage in northern California," continued Carter.

"He got back promoted back to a Lieutenant," added Rebecca. "The pilot within him is back again."

"Well, if I don't see him again anytime soon," said Leon, "maybe one of you could send him my congrats for me."

"No problem," said O'Neill, "I'll tell him." He curiously glances around the room in wonder. "Wait a minute. Where's Daniel?"

"I don't know, sir," replied Carter. "I did see him walking around a while ago."

"He's probably in his office all wrapped up in Ancient language deciphering," sighed O'Neill. "I'll gonna head over and see what's keeping him. Get well soon, Leon. That's an order."

"Yes sir," promised Leon. O'Neill backs away from the hospital bed before heading through the open entrance and out of sight. Before he could engage in conversation with Carter and Rebecca, Leon hears a familiar voice calling him from outside the room.

"Leon?" In quick response. Leon turns his head and he sees Claire standing in the doorway. She wore a black t-shirt, green demin jeans, and army-issue boots. A worrisome, yet happy expression is present on her face.

"Claire," said Leon as she rushed over to his bed and embraced him in a tight hug. Tears of both joy and sadness streamed down Claire's cheeks.

"Oh Leon. I'm so glad you're okay." She unhooks her arms from him, who was very happy to see her free from her torment.

"Same here," said Leon. "At first, I'd thought I would never hear your voice again. I just knew you were trying to fight that Goa'uld inside you."

"I was," said Claire, "but she always had an advantage over me."

"That's all in the past now," said Leon. "It's great to see you back to normal." After hanging up a phone call, the blond nurse walks in haste towards the infirmery entrance. She turns her head to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, could you please assist me in the gymnasium?" asked the nurse. "Lt. Stevens has a dislocated shoulder and he's in alot of pain."

"Bench pressing weights?" Rebecca responded with another question.

"Yep," she replied.

"That's the second he's overdone his limit," Rebecca said with a sigh. "I'll come with you." She immediately walks over to join the nurse and they leave the room.

"I had a difficult time sleeping last night," Carter spoke after a brief moment of silence. "I'm going over to the mess hall for another cup of coffee so I'll leave you two here to talk." She waves a goodbye to them before leaving the infirmery.

"Leon," began Claire. "Uh, back in that holding cell..."

"No, no, Claire," interrupted Leon. "None of that was your fault. Sekhmet was the one who tortured me, not you."

"Perhaps, but it was horrible," explained Claire. "I could do nothing except watch her use my body to inflict harm on you. I felt her evil and cruelty when she planned to murder countless lives. Not just that, I still have her memories of past cities being wiped out and helpless people either being slaughtered or being forced to worship her."

"Claire, you must try not to let that destroy you mentally," said Leon. "Think about the wonderful times you've had before your possession. Before Umbrella and Raccoon City."

"I'll try, Leon," promised Claire. "I'll try." She and Leon extend their arms for another warm hug. They hold each other as if tomorrow did not exist.

End of Episode.

* * *

Next Episode: Barry is kidnapped just outside his apartment complex, possibly by thugs working for Wesker. O'Neill and the members of SG-1 and SG-17 must find out where their friend is being held and why, fearing that he may be forced to leak out vital information about the Stargate program. 


End file.
